Shinobi in the Seireitei
by IAmAFreakingNinja
Summary: What if Aizen was able to use the Hōgyoku's power to make a portal to the past. What if before he could go to the past, someone from the past came to the future. What if that someone was Naruto Uzumaki! Rated for language, rating may go up. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prolouge

**A/N I don't own Naruto**

**Because of alot of complaints I now corrected all my errors, you're welcome. :P**

**First Fanfiction, so try not to hate it too much.**

Naruto Uzumaki here, and I just found myself in another huge predicament. Haha funny story, you see, I got sent into the future by some crazy dude named Aizen. Aizen somehow made this thing named Hogya-something or other power make a portal to the past, but instead of bringing him to the past it backfired and brought me. Hahaha funny right. It gets better, it not only brought me to the future, but also I was put right in the middle of another war. Lucky me right? Wrong!

He sent me into this weird place called the Soul Society, were they tried to kill me at first, but couldn't cause I'm awesome. So I eventually befriended these "soul reapers," and they actually turned out to be ok… I guess.

At least most of the soul reaper women are hot.

Anyway, you guys probably want to hear how I got into this, so here's how it started…

xx

A 19 year old Naruto looked out at his village, which was once again prospering. The war with "Madara" ended, when Naruto, with the help of Sasuke who had a change in heart, struck him down, using Rasendori. A move that combined both their signature moves.

Naruto was able to clear Sasuke's name, and lift the burden from his promise to Sakura. Even though he was still a little heart sore from losing her to Sasuke, Naruto was glad she was happy.

Now he looked over the village as their Hokage. Tsunade retired, and became one of his advisors. Now it seemed Tsunade's goal was to get him a girlfriend…

Anyway back to the plot.

Naruto couldn't help, but smile, he still wasn't over how he became Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." A feminine voice said interrupting his thoughts.

"What's up?"

The secretary blushed as his gaze went over to her. Over the years Naruto had grown up, he was 6'1, and he wore his hair like his father. He wore a black coat, with orange flames at the bottom, over a black vest. He also now wore beige pants, instead of orange, thanks to Sakura's prompting, and constant nagging. He also changed his fighting style slightly, because he now owned a katana, made from the same material as Asuma's old trench knives,, so he was able to to infuse his chakra into it. The katana was strapped to his bak in a black sheath. He also still wore his high black sandals. Over all he was now very handsome.

"Y-you have received a letter from the Kazekage. He asks for you to come to Suna to discuss the treaty we have with them."

"Alright then, tell Tsunade to fill in for me."

"W-wait, you're leaving now?"

"Yep, bye!"

With that he was gone, leaving a very dazed secretary to look for Tsunade.

xx

"Oh man I'm so awesome!" Naruto laughed, he was five minutes into his trip, thanking Kami he was at least 20 miles away from Konoha. "Now baa-chan has to do all my paper work!"

Naruto smirked as his clone brought back all the intel of Tsunade's reaction.

xx

Tsunade stared at the piles of paper work with a twitching eye.

"Umm…" The secretary said fearfully, "W-would you like sake Tsunade-san?"

Tsunade only nodded stiffly. The secretary ran out fearfully, having seen the woman's wrath before.

Tsunade glared at the paper work in front of her before saying, "I'm going to kill that brat."

xx

Meanwhile…

"Lord Aizen we have succeeded."

"Excellent work Ulquiorra."

"Thank you my lord… My lord, if I may ask what are you exactly going to do?"

"I've found a way to travel to the past."

"The past sir?"

"Yes the past, I found a way to use the Hōgyoku's power, to make a portal. All it needs is-how do you put it these days-a push in the right direction, to make the portal." Aizen smirked, "I'm going to the time, in which the Soul Society did not yet start. A time where there will be no one to stop me."

xx

"Achoo!" Naruto sniffed, "Man I must be coming down with something…. Or maybe some hot girl is talking about me."

**So first fanfiction, very short sorry!**

**They'll get longer don't worry!**

**So anyway please tell me if you like it and review, I also do Anonymous reviews!**

**Thank you**


	2. I meet a midget dead person

**Thanks for all those reviews and favorites!**

**I just looked at my spell mistakes, and apologize, I just fixed them! :P**

**I'm glad some of you like my story, anyway last chapter I forgot the disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach… Sadly.**

"The portal is opening, now my lord."

"Perfect." Aizen smirked, "Now I shall see to it that the soul reapers never existed. And I'll see to it that this time, the first espada to form survives this time around."

"First espada?"

"Yes the first espada, a very ancient, powerful espada, known as Madara.

xx

"I'm about five hours away from Suna." Naruto mused to himself, "I guess I'm going faster cause I have no teammates to slow me down, hell I'm also the fastest fucking ninja alive… Man Team Kakashi hasn't had a mission together in a long time."

HMMMM

Naruto froze, there was a low humming sound to his right. He narrowed his eyes slightly, _What the hell is that?_

Then a blinding flash consumed him.

xx

"Huh." Aizen grunted as the portal rejected him, "What was that?" he gasped.

"Lord Aizen?"

"I'm alright." Aizen grunted his usually mutual expression gone, and in its place was shock, "Something interrupted my dissent."

"What do you mean, my lord?"

Aizen straightened and narrowed his eyes, "This portal has a flaw, it's a two way portal, so something from the past must have made it before me. So whatever it was is now in our time… and know I must wait six months to form that portal again."

"Shall we destroy what interrupted your passing through my lord."

"No," Aizen said simply, "It is not a soul reaper, so it is no threat."

xx

"What the HELL!" Naruto yelled after he sneezed. "Man I must be really coming down with something." Then he slowly got up, "Where the hell am I?"

Naruto found himself inside what appeared to be dojo of some sort.

"Urg." Naruto gasped grasping his head, "Whatever that was transported me somewhere. I think, or I might be in another dimension… Now that was a bad experience"

"Freeze intruder!"

Naruto's head slowly turned, he then pointed at himself, "Me?"

"Yes you. How did you get in?"

Naruto faced the group of men. There was about ten of them, all dressed in the traditional black ninja suits with masks that covered their faces, "Funny story, you see, I was on my way to Suna, and I heard a noise and a followed it. Cause I have a good sense of hearing, and I am awesome. Then this weird light surrounded me, and then I was transported here, I think."

The men looked at Naruto for a while longer, before pulling out their swords.

"All intruders must be brought before the captain." The man who appeared to be in the lead said.

Naruto looked at them before smiling, "You know I had a rather long day, and I'm really tired. So I really don't want to—"

The man in the front swung his sword at Naruto, who simply blocked it with his kunai hidden up his sleeve.

"Well that wasn't very nice."

Two other men came from behind their leader and brought their swords down at Naruto. Who simply dodged out of the way.

"You have to do better than that." Naruto said, his smile never leaving his face.

The ten men slowly surrounded him; Naruto simply stood there his arms crossed smirking.

The leader of the men, gave a small nod, "Now!"

All the men swung their swords at Naruto.

_poof_

"What the hell!"

"Where did this log come from!"

Naruto laughed softly before making a half tiger seal.

**BOOM!**

Naruto looked at what probably once was a training room, and said, "Well I needed to see if my new explosive tags work… and they do."

"What was that!"

"Oh time to go." Naruto said making a half tiger seal, and disappearing in smoke.

xx

"Captain-Commander!" Sasakibe said urgently.

"Hmmm?"

"A whole section of second divisions barracks have been destroyed! The survivors of the explosion said it was set off by a log!"

"A log?"

"Yes sir, they said a man with blonde hair, entered their barracks, and wouldn't go with them peacefully. So they tried to use force, but he was very skilled. Then they claim when they hit him he turned into a log, which then exploded."

"I see. Is there any other details about this man?"

"They said he has spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and has whisker-like marks on both his cheeks."

"Send a report out that I want this man found, we just recovered from Aizen, and I don't want any more damage to come to the Seireitei."

"Yes sir." Sasakibe bowed, and then left hurriedly.

_A man with spiky yellow hair, and blue eyes… I haven't seen someone like that in a long time. _

xx

"Great." Naruto sighed, as he watched people in baggy black robes below him run. "Now I'm wanted… Well I suppose it's my own fault for making that building explode. But those guys were asking for it. They fought like ninja, but not badass ninja like me."

Naruto winced slightly as the loud voice from the hidden speakers (or so he thought) blared out "INTRUDER IN THE SEIREITEI, ALL MEN REPORT TO THERE STATIONS! I REPEAT INTRUDER IN THE SEIREITEI! ALL MEN REPORT TO THEIR STATIONS!"

"Man. They should really not be so loud, don't they know that just warns me that they are looking for me."

"Up there on the roof!"

Naruto looked down and saw a man in those weird robes pointing at him.

"Oh looks like they spotted me…finally."

"Get him!"

Naruto couldn't help, but sweat drop as the men and women in those weird robes went for him. _They don't even pull out there swords, they just hold the handle, and they are moving incredibly slow._

Naruto blinked a couple of times then decided to just retreat. He made a half tiger seal. _Not even worth my time. _

He disappeared in wind and leaves.

"Where did he go!"

"I think he went that way!"

"After him!"

"…. Are those guys serious." Naruto muttered as he watched them move farther and farther away from him. "Well I suppose that makes my job easier…. Now how the hell do I get out of here? How did that light even transport me here? Why am I asking myself questions I can't even answer!"

"Bakudō # 1 Sai."

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted as his arms were pulled back by an invisible force.

"You're trapped intruder." A voice said calmly behind him.

Naruto turned his head and saw a petite young woman, with black hair, and big violet eyes looking down at him.

"So I suppose you're going to turn me in since you caught me." Naruto grunted silently knowing she probably couldn't.

"Actually I'm not." He blinked in surprise, "I only have a few questions for you."

"What kind of questions?" Naruto asked glancing at her from the side.

"Are you a shinigami?"

"No!" Naruto shouted alarmed, he despised that word, "Of course I'm not a death god!"

"Shhhh." The girl said, "Keep your voice down."

"Alright… and why aren't you going to turn me in again?"

The woman looked at him for a second before saying, "Because, I sense no real ill intent from you. You actually seem very clueless and lost… And you also remind me of someone I know."

"Well that means the guy must be handsome." Naruto joked, and then thought about what she said for a moment, "Hey! Who are you calling clueless!

The woman actually smiled a bit, "You defiantly remind me of him."

"Thanks… That is a compliment right?"

"In a way." Her violet eyes then got serious, "I'm going to let you go now…"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki-san… But I may ask for a favor later on."

"What kind of favor?"

"A favor to help a friend, I've been having these weird feelings, that he's going to be in trouble very soon."

"Why are you asking me, when there is a whole bunch of these guys running around?"

"The other soul reapers don't-"

"Wait you're a soul reaper!"

"Ummm. Yes… You really don't know where you are do you?"

"Nope." Naruto said shaking his head.

"You're in the Seireitei, a place where souls come after they die."

"Wait… Does that mean I'm dead!" Naruto said alarmed.

"I don't think-"

"Oh my gosh, I'm dead, how did I die! I can't be dead, I'm not even twenty yet!"

"Uzumaki."

"Oh my Kami! I left Tsunade with all that paper work, she's going to come into the afterlife, and kill me again!"

"Uzumaki."

"How can I be dead? I-"

"UZUMAKI!"

Naruto winced as she yelled in his ear. "Okay what is it Ōgoe de mizetto (Loud Midget)?"

The woman's eyes twitched, "What did you call me?"

"Ōgoe de mizetto," Naruto smirked, then his face turned serious, "What were you going to say earlier about me being dead?"

The woman still fuming managed to say, "I don't think you are dead."

"You don't?"

"No, you would remember if you died… How did you get here again?"

"I got transported by a light."

"A light?"

"Yes."

"That's all the information you can give me?"

"Yes."

"… You are sooo much like strawberry."

"I'm not a strawberry!"

Rukia shook her head and laughed softly, "You are so much like Ichigo… Wait what's that symbol on your forehead?"

"Oh this." Naruto said pointing to his village symbol, "Is the symbol of my home, I come from Konoha."

"Konoha…" The girl said thoughtfully, "I suppose I'll have to look it up."

"So are you going to let me go now?"

"Hmm. Oh right." She made a small gesture that looked like a tiger seal.

The invisible bindings released and Naruto was able to get up.

"Thanks Ōgoe de mizetto."

The woman's forehead and her now clenched fist grew a tick mark. "Kuchiki Rukia."

"What?"

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

"Thanks Rukia-chan." Naruto smiled, "I didn't know you knew ninjutsu."

"What?"

"What you did right now."

"That was Kido…" Rukia's eyes widened, "Wait did you say-"

"I think I heard something over there!"

"Oh, shit, I better go. Nice meeting you Rukia-chan," Naruto smiled, "I'm sure I'll see you again soon! And don't worry I promised to do you a favor. And I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way!"

Rukia nodded, and watched as the blonde haired ninja leaped away, "I'll hold you to your word… because I have a feeling Ichigo is going to need help very soon."

"Oh Kuchiki-san it's you."

"Yes."

"Did you see someone with spiky blonde hair come around here Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia met the twelve pairs of eyes and said, "I think I saw someone like that," she pointed to the opposite direction Naruto went in, "He went that way."

Xx

"Ōmaeda, I'm going out for a while. Watch the division while I'm gone."

"Hai Soifon-taicho." A chubby black haired male said. "Taicho where are you going?"

"To search for the intruder."

"The blonde haired one?"

Soifon nodded, "Hai… I shall make him pay."

"Of course tai-"

Soifon already left using Shunpo to cover more ground.

_I'm coming after you intruder, and when I find you shall feel the wrath of Suzumebachi. Because no one makes a fool out of my division and lives. _And with that thought Soifon's speed increased as she looked for a certain blonde haired shinobi.

**So love it? Hate it?**

**Prob hate it right. It's ok I understand.**

**Well love it or hate it please review, they're my inspiration to go on!**

**And sorry if the characters are OC, it's my first fanfic.**

**Thank you! REVIEW!**


	3. Now that IS shiny!

**First Fanfic**

**Thank you so much for the reviews they mean so much!**

**Hey 3 chaps in three days, Ninja is on a role! Lol.**

**So im gonna thank all you people who reviewed last chapter!**

**The-lazy-bum,** **ddcj1990, Konoha no Orenji Hokage, too lazy to get an account, AgentLKT, Panther-Freedom02, blackspiritfire,and Wonijs**

**Thanks guys I really appreciate it!**

**Oh and about the pairing I haven't decided yet. I've been thinking about a Naruto/Soifon, Naruto/Rukia, Naruto/Harem, Naruto/etc… So I want to hear what you guys want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… or Bleach! There I said it!**

"Well I've been having a great day so far." Naruto muttered sarcastically running through the aisles of buildings. "First I'm probably going to be killed, because I left Tsunade with all my paperwork,second I somehow got transported to a place where dead people go, Third I'm being chased by supposed shinigami, and lastly I just can't stop talking to my fucking self! Man it must have to do with being single."

Naruto turned the corner, and stopped dead in his tracks.

_What the hell!_

"Luc-luc-luc-LUC!"

_Again what the hell!_

In front of Naruto was a bald man, and Naruto meant bald man, his head practically shined, dancing a really weird, and not badass looking dance in front of him. A guy (or girl) behind him was sighing in embarrassment, but Naruto couldn't blame him/her; the bald man was doing a really retarded dance.

The man then turned to the left, "Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu- Luc!"

The man then turned to the right "Luc-luc-luc-LUC!"

He then faced forwards and leaped over his sword, "Luck-luck-luck-LUCK!"

Then he faced forward sword in both hands horizontally "LuCKY!"

"Okayyyy." Naruto said sweat dropping. _Did his head just shine? _

"What the hell are you doing!" the bald man said.

"Err. What?" Naruto asked, still gaping at the man's bald head. _His head is shinier than Lee's teeth!_

"I just did my lucky dance for you! And you are gaping at me like an idiot!"

Naruto's eye twitched. "What the hell were you just doing?"

"My lucky dance." The bald man smirked.

"Ikkaku." The man (now Naruto knew it was a man) said, "You got him?"

"Hai!" the bald man, Ikkaku smiled.

"Look." Naruto said making a peace gesture, "I didn't come to fight."

"Then what did you come for?" Ikkaku asked his sword behind his head.

"I honestly don't know I was transported here."

"Transported?"

"Yep. By a weird light."

Ikkaku looked at Naruto incredulously before saying, "Yumichika..."

"Yes?"

"Go get reinforcements," Ikkaku then turned towards Naruto a serious expression on his face, "You're coming with me."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Sorry I don't plan to."

"Go Yumichika!" Ikkaku shouted now drawing his sword.

Naruto barely had time to get ready before Ikkaku swiftly brought his sword down.

_He's pretty fast. _Naruto thought as he dodged another swing.

Naruto took out his katana and swung his sword down using all his body weight to catch his opponent off balance.

_He blocked it with his sheath!_

Naruto gaped slightly never seeing this before.

_Shit! Got to block!_

_**Clang**_

Ikkaku's sword was parried by Naruto's kunai, surprising Ikkaku. Naruto then used his swords position to leap over Ikkaku, to put some distance between them. Naruto then launched quick swings with his sword again closing the distance between him and Ikkaku.

_**Clang, Clang. Clang.**_

It was katana and kunai vs. katana and sheath. Every time Ikkaku thought he saw an opening, he would get blocked, and it was his opponent that kept catching _him_ off guard. When it should have been the other way around.

Sometimes the blonde haired man would tense his right shoulder, but attack with his left, or when Ikkaku blocked his attack, he'd then throw that odd knife in his hand. Then he'd come pull out another one. Ikkaku knew he was facing a very skilled fighter, which only excited him.

"You are a worthy opponent!" Ikkaku yelled at Naruto excitement in his eyes. "So now I can give it my all!"

Naruto tensed.

"Extend Hōzukimaru." He brought the sword and sheath together, and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw it morph into what looked like a spear.

"Ha!" Ikkaku launched his spear at Naruto.

Naruto was able to block Ikkaku's barrage of attacks. Ikkaku's spear giving him more range, but Naruto was faster. He blocked every attack with his katana, not even bothering to use his kunai.

"Split, Hōzukimaru."

Naruto's eyes widened, when he saw the spear turn into a tri-looking spear/nun chuck swing at an angle to decapitate him.

_It almost got me. _Naruto thought, his kunai was able to knock the blades edge away at the last second.

Ikkaku smirked and swung the tri-staff again, the blade swinging in odd angles and directions, that Naruto was not used to. Finally having enough of defense Naruto blocked the staff with his kunia, and while the blade recoiled from the block he swiped his katana at Ikkaku cutting his cheek with the chakra enhanced blade.

_What the? _Ikkaku thought, _My face feels numb, that blade must have some kind of ability to cut off my nerves._

Naruto stood at ready as he watched Ikkaku reach to the bottom of his staff/spear. _What's he doing?_

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled as he watched Ikkaku take some kind of medicine from the bottom of his spear/staff and smear it on his wound, "That's totally cheating!"

"Is not!" Ikkaku shot back, "It just shows my readiness for battle."

"You mean readiness to cheat!" Naruto said giving him a deadpan look.

"Tch... What's your Zanpakutō's ability?" Ikkaku asked Naruto who looked back at him his angery face replaced of one of confusion.

"My Zanpakutō?"

Ikkaku blinked before asking, "You're sword, is a Zanpakutō, isn't it?"

Naruto looked at his katana then back at Ikkaku, "No, I don't even know what a Zanpakutō is."

"You're not a shinigami are you?"

"Yes I'm not a shinigami! Why do people keep asking if I'm a shinigami? Unless… you're one too aren't you!" Naruto gasped pointing at Ikkaku.

Over the years Naruto never loosed that immaturity he had.

"Yes I am a shinigami." Ikkaku narrowed his eyes, "If you aren't a shinigami then what are you?"

"I'm a shinobi." Naruto said, still tense waiting for Ikkaku to strike.

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes even more, "A shinobi… never heard of a shinobi."

Naruto's eyebrows creased slightly at this.

_How can shinigami's not know of shinobi._

"Shit." Naruto muttered, he sensed at least two dozen people coming; he needed to end it soon.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Ikkaku asked his staff at ready.

"I'm going to have to end this quickly"

With that Naruto took out a senbon from his pouch and based his fox chakra at his feet to increase his speed.

_What the! Where did he-_

_**Thud**_

"Sorry." Naruto said again to the now knocked out 3rd seat.

He made a half seal and disappeared in leaves and wind, leaving the senbon stuck in Ikkakus throat pressure point.

xx

"Captain-Commander!"

"What is it now Sasakibe?"

"I just received a report sir; the intruder took out 3rd Seat Madarame, Ikkaku."

Yamamoto's eyes opened slightly at this.

"Is Madarame awake?"

"Hai, sir. His wounds aren't fatal, he only has a few scratches. Apparently the intruder must have knowledge in the human anatomy, they found a needle on the side of his throat, in a pressure point that actually made him appear to be dead." Sasakibe said a little breathless.

"The intruder seems to be becoming a threat…" Yamamoto mused, before saying, "Bring Madarame to me and get the captains assembled, we need to discuss the intruder."

"Hai sir." Sasakibe said bowing, and then disappearing going to prepare the hell butterfly.

Xx

Soifon stood her eyes closed, she was trying to sense out of place reiatsu. As a trained assassin she was almost perfect at finding some ones reiatsu, but the Seireitei was huge, so it was harder to find one individuals reiatsu, especially a reiatsu she had never felt before.

Her eyes opened when a hell butterfly landed on her shoulder, delivering its message to her.

"Hmm." She huffed, then slowly inhaled and exhaled. _Out of all times to have a meeting…_

She quickly made her way to the 1st district, her mind aggravated she couldn't keep searching for the intruder.

xx

"Alright he's safe." Naruto muttered feeling the presences take Ikkaku away. "That was a close one. Good thing I really didn't kill him, that would have been bad for me… And I'm again talking to myself."

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his messy blonde locks. _Wonder what they're doing at home…_

Xx

"WHEN I SEE THAT BRAT AGAIN I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Tsunade roared, making the secretary warily take a step back.

"He didn't pay his fucking ramen bills, so now he expects me to pay them!" Tsunade ranted pissed off, but then again you would be too. Naruto went to Ichiraku's regularly; ramen for Naruto was like sake for Tsunade.

Tsunade angrily crushed the bottle of said sake in her hand.

"W-would you like more sake Tsunade-sama?" the secretary asked nervously, watching as Tsunade's hand twitch after realizing what she did.

"Hai, Ten more bottles!"

"Hai." The secretary dashed out quickly.

Tsunade glared at the bills in her hand silently cursing Naruto over and over again.

_When I see that brat again he is in for a world of pain!_

Xx

"It has come to my attention that the intruder is very skilled, and might be the most dangerous enemy to the Soul Society next to Aizen." Yamamoto said addressing all 10 captains-himself included-of the Soul Society. "Madarame-san has faced against the intruder and is _willingly _going to give us information about the intruder."

Ikkaku huffed, at the _willing _part, but still said, "The intruder is as your men described." He said gesturing to Soifon.

"He-as your men said-has spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and really odd whisker marks on his cheeks… But your men didn't tell you just how powerful he is."

"Explain." Soifon said her eyes narrowing.

"The intruder seems to be a master swordsman; he is also very fast, so fast I didn't even see him knock me unconscious."

Kenpachi grinned excitedly, "Just how strong is this intruder?"

"I don't know, but he's defiantly stronger than Ichigo." Ikkaku said.

Kenpachi's grin got wider, while many other captains eyes widened shocked.

"I have a feeling he was holding back in my fight with him, he always seemed to be one step ahead."

"He also seems to have knowledge on the human anatomy," Captain Unohana put in her gentle smile still on her face, "He was able to make Madarame-sans appear to be dead for about thirty minutes, by placing an acupuncture needle in a pressure point located in the neck area. Also part of Madarame-sans facial nerves have received some very high damage. Though it was only appeared to be a small wound, his nerves have been almost completely destroyed beyond repair."

Ikkaku nodded, his face-faulting slightly at the mention of him being knocked out, so easily, then slowly realized what she exactly just said.

"Wait, you're just telling me this now!" Ikkaku asked gaping slightly.

Captain Unohana only smiled in response getting ikkaku to drop the matter.

"Is that all the information you could give on the intruder?" Yamamoto asked.

"The intruder as I said before seems to be a master swordsman, and his katana-"

"Don't you mean Zanpakutō?"

"He also isn't a Soul Reaper, or Quincy." Ikkaku stated, "He calls himself a shinobi."

Yamamoto's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "Continue your explanation Madarame."

Ikkaku nodded before saying, "As I was saying his katana seemed to have this weird ability, when he cut me with his sword, I felt my face go numb, and as captain Unohana said, that small cut was able to cut my nerve tissue."

"So the intruders blade has the ability to shut off a person's nervous system... Intresting." A man with a pale white and black face cackled.

"Anything else Madarame?"

Ikkaku scrunched up his nose slightly, before snapping his fingers, "Oh yeah, he also said he was transported here."

"Transported you say?"

"Hai, all he said he was transported by some weird light."

Yamamoto pondered silently before saying, "I want this intruder to be captured, alive. I have a feeling he'll prove to be a powerful ally. And if what you say is true Ikkaku, then we can simply call all of his attacks self-defense."

Kenpachi grinned, "So it's okay if he gets beat up in the process of bringing him?"

"Yes, but a more peaceful persuasion is better." Yamamoto said, "Tell your stations, we just need to capture this man and quickly. Dismissed!"

All the captains nodded before exiting.

Two out of the nine that left were now out looking for the intruder. One was excited that a new powerful opponent has made himself known, and the other going over the information she just learned. One of the captains was Zaraki Kenpachi, and the other was Soifon.

Xx

Naruto looked up at the sky, sighing.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm in deep shit?"

**Sorry a bit short again, I just can't write very, long chapters… but hey they're getting longer right!**

**Any thanks ya'll for the reviews, they mean so much….**

**And hey REVIEW! Lol**

**This chapter was inspired when I got the idea, of Naruto's opponent when I was screwing in a light bulb! lol**


	4. Shinigami are hot!

**Hey guys Thanks again!**

**U guys are awesome!**

**Thanks to: lightningblade49,and lightningblade49 (again lolz), Naginator, darkanomoly, ero-sennin56 (love to name!), trix17, Dragonblaze66, MadMonki, BattleCharger, Wonjis, Jostanos (yeah hate that too these two authors I idolize haven't updated since 2007), Enigmaster, Sharpknifes, fusioninferno, Panther-Freedom02, and Led Floyd.**

**U guys r my new fav people**

**And some of u are probably wondering at what time this is taking place. Well it's about right after Ichigo and friends left the Seireitei and just before the Bounts come… And u know what that means! Naruto is going to kick some Bount ass! Lol… I think I just shouted out a spoiler… oh well**

**So now onto the story…**

**Alright, Alright… I'll do the dang disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. Or Bleach. Happy now?**

It has been two days since Naruto ended up in the Seireitei, and to say Naruto was annoyed would be an understatement. Naruto was pissed. Naruto rarely got truly pissed, but this was one of the times he was truly pissed off. He'd been looking for a way out of this place for days and he still hadn't found a way out.

"Kami damn it!" Naruto yelled to the sky, "I can't find a way out of this fucking place!"

"Over there!"

It didn't help his mood when he was also constantly being chased by soul reapers.

Naruto's eye twitched when he saw the said soul reapers turn the corner, he was sick of running from them, yet didn't really want to hurt them. They were only doing their job, but…

_Fuck it! _Naruto thought, he pissed he needed to take some frustration out.

"Get him!"

Naruto glared at them his bangs hiding his eyes giving him a sinister look. He watched them approach then disappeared in a flash using some of the fox's chakra to increase his speed.

The soul reaper team didn't even get a chance to blink before they were all knocked out. Some from punches to the stomach, some from chops to the neck, but it didn't matter though cause all of them were down in a second.

Naruto looked at his work, his face dead serious, "Sorry I know you were just doing your job but…" Naruto's face then broke out into a grin, "I'm just too awesome to be captured by you guys! Sorry!"

Naruto's grin then broke as he looked down at the soul reapers he knocked out.

Naruto never lost his sense of fairness and mercy, so even though he didn't kill the soul reapers he still felt bad for taking out his stress on them. He knew he may have punched some of them hard enough to give some of them internal bleeding. Even if they saw him as the enemy he didn't see them as enemies, just people… Well dead people, but people none the less.

"I really am sorry." He said before making a half seal disappearing in wind and leaves.

Xx

"The dobe has gone what?"

"Missing. Naruto has gone missing." Tsunade said trying to keep the worry out of her voice, and face.

Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of her desk, an impassive look on his face, though his eyes were filled with concern for his friend. Naruto was not only able to change Sasuke's heart, but he also restored his close friendship with the last Uchiha. Next to the said Uchiha was her old apprentice Haruno-soon to be Uchiha-Sakura, and being the emotional one she let out a sob thinking the worst had happened to her close friend.

"Where was he last?" Sasuke asked concerned for his friend's well-being, though trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Kiba and Kakashi were able to track his scent all the way to the edge of the border between Konoha and Suna before his scent just disappeared."

"You're sure he's not in Suna?" Sasuke asked, "He could've used Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) to get there faster. The dobe was probably excited to be able to see Gaara again."

"The Kazekage was the one that sent the letter of Naruto's absence at a meeting to discuss the treaty, so I know he's not in Suna. I also don't think Naruto has a seal for Hiraishin no Jutsu in Suna."

"Maybe dobe being dobe took a detour."

"He wouldn't take a detour if he was going to Suna, especially if it was for a meeting as important as this. And as you had said he probably was excited to see Gaara again."

"So we only know Naruto made it to the close to the desert before disappearing." Sasuke said putting his hand on his chin thinking with his eyes now closed "Is it possible that he had been captured?"

"He's one of the most powerful shinobi in the ninja world, not many shinobi would be able to capture him. Also no scent on an attacker was found near where Naruto's scent left off, so it's highly unlikely he's been captured."

"Yes, but even the best can fail if they're surprised, or outnumbered." Sasuke said, his concern now showing on his face. "The enemy could've had a special jutsu to mask their scent and movements, or they have a space-time jutsu, allowing them to ship Naruto off into another dimension and fight them were they have a home field advantage."

Sakura held back tears as she thought of what could have happened to her friend. Tsunade's brow furrowed considering Sasuke's theories. They were plausible, and also had happened before. A frown was now forming on her beautiful face as she thought over the situations Naruto might be in right now.

Sasuke shook his head his expression again masked, "What am I thinking, the dobe is ok. Even he's not that much of a baka to get caught in an ambush. And even if he did Tsunade is right, he's strong enough to get himself out of there. And if he was outnumbered he'd use Hiraishin no Jutsu to get out of there."

Tsunade could tell that Sasuke was also trying to persuade himself as much as he was trying to persuade Sakura and her.

"What if he's been captured Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly, "Tsunade-sama we need to send out search parties!"

"I know Sakura I already have, with Kakashi and the Inuzuka clans top trackers leading them. I've also asked the other nations to help search too. Naruto's a world hero, they'll defiantly help search for him." Tsunade said trying to calm down her old student. "Naruto will be okay, even though he doesn't always act it he's a very capable ninja."

"But what if he's been-"

"Sakura." Sasuke intervened, "Naruto will be alright. I know he is a baka, but he'll be alright. Naruto is not someone to take lightly… He is Hokage now."

Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes before nodding, "Yeah Naruto's, Naruto he'll pull through… He always does, and he's never let me down. And I'm sure he won't start now, he'll come back."

Tsunade watched as Sakura babbled on, and Sasuke listened to her chatter growing more and more annoyed.

Watching them reminded her that they hadn't been on a mission together in almost a year, and yet the bonds between them were as strong as ever… Tsunade closed her eyes briefly in prayer.

_You better be okay you stupid brat._

Xx

"What happened here?" Rukia asked in shock of seeing the bodies of at least two dozen shinigami lying on the floor unconscious.

"The intruder probably happened," said a man with red hair in an odd shaped ponytail.

Rukia nodded in agreement with Renji's comment.

_If you did this Naruto you're in trouble, these are Captain Zaraki's men, once he knows how easily you brought them down; he's going to be after you. He'll be only excited and out for your blood once he hears just how strong you really are. I_

Rukia's brow furrowed with concern for her new friend.

"I'll contact the Fourth Division." Renji said thinking her concerned expression was for the knocked out shinigami.

"Hai." Rukia said then knelt next to an unconscious Soul Reaper. "I'll take a look at them for now, to make sure none of their wounds are fatal."

Renji nodded before calling a hell butterfly, to ask Captain Unohana for assistance, knowing it was better for Rukia to check their injuries… He would only make them worse… or kill them with his terrible reiatsu control, but no way in hell would he ever admit it.

Xx

Naruto leaped through the trees running at a fifth of his speed. Earlier he got careless and let a few shinigami spot him, and of course they went after him. Naturally growing up in Konoha he was an expert in hiding within trees, but even so he had to give the soul reapers credit for being so persistent.

"I think I lost them." Naruto said after sensing no presences in pursuit of him. "Well have to give them credit for giving me a chase, in trees no less, but I say again Uzumaki Naruto is too awesome to be caught by them."

Naruto rubbed his nose smirking.

"Well I am the Ho-"

Naruto flew from the branch he was standing on and crashed into a tree face first.

Slowly getting up from the rubble that was a tree Naruto glared at the direction the kick came from, "Who the hell did that?"

Getting no reply Naruto gazed through the trees, switching to sage mode he closed his eyes briefly.

_**Thud**_

Naruto caught his attacker's leg just before it hit his face.

"You're pretty fast." Naruto grunted, he was sure a bruise would've formed on his skin if he was normal. "And strong too."

"Hmm." Was his only reply before a clenched fist made its way to his face.

If Naruto was any less of a shinobi he wouldn't have been able to dodge it, he although had to let go of his attackers leg to do so.

Naruto narrowed his eyes now getting a clear look at his opponent.

_She's even hotter than that Rukia girl!_ Naruto thought gaping,_ Man if I knew how hot shinigami women were I would have died a long time ago._

The woman in front of him was petite like the Rukia girl he met, but was much more mature looking. She had black hair and blackish gray eyes. She wore a white haori, over a black outfit of some sort, and had a yellow obi wrapped around her waist. She also wore long black armbands, and had her hair in two braids wrapped in white cloth. Her expression calm and deadly… In other words on a hotness scale Naruto would rate her 10 out of 10.

While Naruto gaped at his new opponent, she had also been analyzing him.

She knew someone who had taken down Ikkaku Madarame without so much as a scratch was someone not to be taken lightly, even if she did think Ikkaku was a barbarian she had a respect for the man as a fighter. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the katana strapped to the blondes back. She had heard about its ability and wanted to see it for herself if it was true.

Naruto didn't really want to fight a girl, especially a hot one, but he knew the fight was inevitable.

Naruto reached down to take out shuriken, his opponent was watching his every move.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)" Naruto yelled after throwing his shuriken making the hand seals with quick session.

His opponents eyes widened slightly when a thousand shuriken came flying at her, but the shocked look was soon replaced by a smirk.

_What. The. Hell. _Naruto thought as he watched her simply dodge all of the thousands of shuriken he made.

His opponent looked back at his shocked expression with a smirk on her face. Then she disappeared from sight.

Naruto ducked under her kick, and tried to grab her leg again. He although failed because of the incoming fist to his face. He dodged and blocked a barrage of kicks, punches, and elbows to his face. Even Naruto had to wince slightly at the attacks she hit him with. Sure Sakura punched harder, but his opponent was quicker than Sakura, and landed more successful blows on him… Plus this new woman was about ten to twenty times hotter than Sakura was, so he honestly didn't mind that she was touching him. Even though she was trying to probably kill him, he usually looked at positive sides of things, and her touching him was defiantly a positive thing.

They both drew back his opponent glaring at him, not quite believing none of her attacks had got through.

Naruto smirked back at her this time.

His opponent only glared at him, and reached from her sword pulling it out of its sheath and stabbing it into the bark of the tree she was standing on.

Almost immediately Naruto was surrounded by people in ninja masks, and traditional ninja gear.

"Give up intruder you are surrounded," his opponent told him, "Come with us peacefully, or we'll have to use force."

Naruto looked back at the woman and smirked, "Well looks like you're going to have to use force, cause I don't feel like being executed today."

"We have just been ordered to capture you to talk."

"Righhht." Naruto said sarcastically, "And then after we talk I die right."

The woman sighed silently giving up on persuading the man, she gave a small signal with her hand.

The small gesture didn't go unnoticed Naruto quickly disappeared from sight, he had placed Hiraishin no Jutsu seal on his shuriken, which was now lodged in the tree branch behind the shinigami captain…

Xx

Captain Unohana stared down at her patients the intruder had knocked out. Earlier Renji, and Rukia had asked for her assistance-which she of course said yes too—and said a _couple _shinigami had been taken down. The key word was _couple_, but the intruder had knocked out around thirty shinigami. And those who had woken up said they hadn't even seen him move.

Now Captain Unohana was a little curious onto why the intruder hadn't killed the shinigami. She didn't mean she wasn't grateful to him, but she was curious of why he'd let them live without even giving them serious wounds. Even Ichigo Kurosaki hadn't been this merciful.

She didn't know the intruder's intentions, but she knew from the injuries inflicted on her patients that he didn't mean harm.

_So if you don't want to harm us intruder, what is your goal?_

Xx

_**Clang**_

Soifon's blade shook slightly as she blocked Naruto's incoming attack. She barely had enough time to pull the blade out of the tree branch, let alone block his attack once she saw him disappear.

The Onmitsukidō acted immediately flying at Naruto to defend their leading officer. Naruto jumped away from Soifon and used his chakra to stick sideways on a tree. Focusing chakra at his feet Naruto leapt at the militia his speed boosted from the push and chakra.

All of them were out in a little less than five seconds. Only Soifon remained an impassive look on her face as she watched her division member's get wiped out.

Now Naruto and her faced each other, waiting to see who would make the next move.

"What's your name?"

Soifon narrowed her eyes at the intruder before answering, "Soifon."

"Soifon huh… Well that's a pretty name for a hot woman." Naruto smiled at her.

Soifon looked back her face blank, "Flattery will get you killed in battle."

"Well if it does at least I'll get killed by someone hot." Naruto smirked, "By the way in case you were wondering, the names Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well then you are coming with me Uzumaki."

"No thanks." Naruto said brightly, his face then turning serious, "Even hot woman like you have limits in favors I would do for you."

Soifon only nodded impassively then slowly brought her Zanpakutō up.

Naruto unsheathed his katana now, both of them in fighting stances.

"Jinteki Shakusetsu (Sting all enemies to death)."

Naruto tensed.

"Suzumebachi (Hornet)." Soifon brought her hand up revealing to Naruto a black and yellow gauntlet, with what looked like a small blade on her middle finger attached to it.

"Hornet huh." Naruto said eyeing the blade, "Something tells me this got a whole lot tougher."

Soifon's only response was to disappear in a flash of Shunpo.

"Shit."

Naruto blocked her attack with his katana the small blade on her middle finger missed him by a centimeter. The blade gave her a short range, but range didn't necessarily matter when you were fast, and she was fast.

Naruto dodged again as she thrust her middle finger at him. He knew if he didn't step it up she would land a blow, he had a feeling she wasn't even going full speed yet.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled making his famous cross seal.

Soifon's eyes opened wide in surprise before going back to her usual blank face. She could also make clones, but not this many.

There had to be at least a thousand of them, all of them looked exactly the same, and she had to grudgingly admit looked better than the clones she could create using Shunpo.

Soifon waited Suzemebachi poised in front of her. One clone dashed at her his katana in one hand kunai in the other. Soifon didn't even have to blink before she took the clone out. As the clone disappeared in smoke ten more attacked her from all sides their katana also out. Narrowing her eyes slightly Soifon took out her opponents clone's in a burst of Shunpo.

One of the clones she attacked had turned into a log, and remembering the reports of how part of divisions barracks were destroyed, Soifon knew this was bad. Quickly she used Shunpo to escape the explosion.

**BOOM!**

Xx

Naruto dashed away, the remaining of his clones also ran in separate directions, so if his opponent escaped the explosion she'd have to look for the real him.

Naruto quickly switched to sage mode, keeping alert for his opponent. He knew she was alive, that explosion wasn't big enough to take her out. The worst part was the trees were beginning to thin, Naruto was the best at hiding and stealth in the trees protective cover, so leaving them wasn't an option right now. His opponent also had a home court advantage, so if he fought in trees he would at least be in his comfort zone.

_I was right she made it_. Naruto thought as the information from his dispelled clone came to him. _Oh, and she is pissed._

Naruto winced as more and more of his clones final moments flashed in his head. _Got to get out of here she's coming in this direction._

Using fox chakra he ran off to the west side of the forest to try to get away from the angry shinigami captain.

To no avail, may I add.

Soifon's senses were able to pick up a lot of things and a slightly panicked shinobi was very easy to pick up.

Naruto blocked the high kick Soifon aimed at his face, then countered with an uppercut with his free hand missing Soifon, but managed to get her momentarily off balance. One moment Naruto couldn't afford to waste. Forming a half tiger seal Naruto planted a seal on Soifon also managing to push her down in the process.

Quickly recovering Soifon used Shunpo in mid-flight—or fall—and ended up on the branch behind Naruto.

_Shit!_

Naruto turned to have his chest become embedded with the blade on her middle finger. Naruto watched as a butterfly tattoo formed on his shirt. Reacting quickly Naruto pulled out his hidden kunai and swung at Soifon, who simply used to Shunpo to disappear before it hit her.

"Give up intruder." Soifon said facing Naruto. "I have marked you its over."

"Marked me?"

"Suzumebachi's Shikai (Initial Release) ability allows me to form a mark on the target's body, and if I hit that mark again…" Soifon trailed off with a smirk.

Naruto growled, he shouldn't had let his guard down.

"So that just mean's I can't let you touch me again." Naruto said smirking slightly.

Soifon smirked back, before disappearing in Shunpo.

'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, still in sage mode.

Just as Soifon's fist made it to the back of Naruto's head one clone blocked it expelling under the power of her punch.

Back flipping into the tree behind Naruto quickly formed a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) in one hand. Over the years Naruto got better and better at chakra control now able to form one of his signature moves at will.

His clones that were surrounding the battle field started to form their own Rasengan's which then began to expand…

"Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan (Sage Art: Big Ball Spiralling Sphere)!" All Naruto's clones shouted charging at Soifon with fox chakra enhanced feet.

Xx

**BOOM!**

Rukia looked out of her division's barracks eyes wide.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"What's going on?"

Xx

"So the Soul Society has got another intruder to take care of?"

"Hai, hai." A man with a bucket-like green and white hat chuckled. "It seems as if this intruder has been causing a few mishaps already. He also is said to be quite powerful."

"My guess is the Soul Society is trying to eliminate him." A dark-skinned woman with yellow cat-like eyes said impassively.

"Actually they aren't"

"Oh really?"

"Yes it seems he has an interesting power, and they're trying to recruit him. He is also rumored to be a… shinobi."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at that smirking, "A shinobi huh…. There hasn't been one of those in more than a thousand years."

Yoruichi naturally knew this because the Onmitsukidō had taken the shinobi ways of fighting and tracking. Of course the Soul Society didn't know this; it was her family's secret.

"I thought so too, but one just happened to show up in the Soul Society." Urahara said fanning his face. "I believe a certain outcast Soul Reaper has something to do with this."

"What makes you think that?"

Urahara simply smiled behind his fan, "I believe our outcast shinigami has done something to transport that shinobi into the Seireitei. And if you don't believe me that there is a shinobi, why don't you check it out for yourself."

"Maybe I will." Yoruichi smirked, "I'll be gone for a while Kisuke."

Urahara nodded and then smiled closing his fan, "If you find the shinobi could you ask him if I could run a few tests on him?"

xx

Naruto stared out at what used to be the forest, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He sensed Soifon still alive under the rubble; his clones missed her on purpose, hitting the ground a few yards away from her.

"Well she was defiantly stronger than the other shinigami I faced." Naruto stared out at the rubble, "I hope you're okay… Soifon… I didn't leave my tracking and Hiraishin no Jutsu seal on you for nothing."

Naruto quickly left in using fox chakra to boost his speed, he felt reinforcements on their way, and he didn't want to be here when they found what he did to the forest. The tattoo on his chest still bleeding slightly in the middle of the butterfly.

So much for fighting in his comfort zone, he's just destroyed his comfort zone.

**Sooooooooooooo you like, or hate.**

**Oh and all mistakes are mine I don't use beta something or other.**

**This is my longest chapter so far, and I'm very proud of myself! :)**

**So you know the drill peeps, please review! They make my day!**


	5. What is it with these people!

**Hey guys… I just realized something, I had read Kenchi618 story, and I realized how bad mine was in comparison, so I'm sad to say I am now discontinuing this story…**

**NOT!**

**Lol scared you didn't I? :P**

**Bet some of you are saying Aww Man! She's not stopping this crap yet. Well yep! And I'll never stop updating this!**

**But what I really am going to do is take the information Kenchi618 has given me through his story to improve my own. So like Naruto sensing the spirit energy soul reapers use. So I hope I can improve my story for you all to enjoy! :D**

**Now some of you have asked me over and over again for a Beta reader, and I finally say… fine. So if u guys know a good Beta reader, or ARE a Beta reader let me know. Make sure they or you Beta for T-M stories cause my rating might go up for some scenes…. If you know what I mean. (wink wink) lolz! Thanks again!**

**Now back to what I usually say….**

**Thanks for all those reviews and favorites!**

**Thank you: The-lazy-bum (My very faithful reviewer! :P), darkanomoly (I updated lol), Battle Charger (cheers!), Jin Dante Kazama (That's a great idea lol, maybe I'll do that in an Omake!), Nadalada (Sorry it's my first fanfic I'll try!), Naginator (Here is another chapter for you!), Umbra8191 (Here's the next update!), lightningblade49 (Don't worry Naruto was holding back in that fight, he can do full badass transformation! And also thanks for reviewing ALL my chapters!), Led Floyd (Aww thanks! Lol. Don't worry even if you were not really sober I really appreciate it! Also thank you for introducing me to my now fav. Author Kenchi618! Cheers!), Dragonblaze66 (I updated yeah!), T00STr00nG (Thanks! I love righting this shit! Lolz!), Panther-Freedom02 (Another faithful reviewer! And I got Naru-chan's reactions all planned out. :P), Phibrizzo (Thanks! Glad you are enjoying it!), fusioninferno (Thank you! U should write a story too! I'll be the 1****st**** to review it! Lolz!), Yami Arashi (here is more! Enjoy :P), MadMonki (My fourth faithful reviewer, so far thanks! And I'm doing the flashbacks to Konaha to see what is going on there.),** **xbamsod (Only Naruto! Lol), and Phnxfyr1 (Here is some more!)**

**And thanks to all the people who just read my story to! I already have about 4k hits!**

**And also have a VERY MERRY VERY MEERRRRRYYYYYY CHRISTMAS!**

**My Christmas wish is for the producers/artist of Rosario + Vampire to FUCKING UPDATE! I've been waiting for like three years!**

**And I also learned how to put the lines in! Yeah, see below to know what I mean.**

**Anyway enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach… Sadly.**

* * *

><p>Rukia looked up at Captain Ukitake as he explained their new mission orders.<p>

"We must capture this intruder," Ukitake said, "He is becoming a threat, but we do not want to kill him, only to capture him _alive_…"

The members of the 13th Division nodded taking in their captains words.

"This man is described to have blonde hair that is spiked, with blue eyes. His most noticeable characteristic of those who have seen him say, he has whisker mark on both of his cheeks. He is around six feet tall, and his sword has the ability to cut off your nerves to a point beyond repair unless treated immediately."

The 13th division members stiffened slightly hushed murmurs spreading throughout the crowd.

"His reiryoku is at a captains level, and he is also said to be very quick and uses explosives for almost anything."

Some shinigami sweated nervously, others tried to keep the look of panic off their face. The word quick and explosive aren't meant to be in the same sentence, without it having a bad meaning.

"So now that you understand what kind of threat he is I expect him found."

"Hai!" all the squad chorused.

"Alright then dismissed," Ukitake smiled his serious expression melting off his face, "Everyone please be careful out there."

The squad nodded, and then left in an orderly fashion, Rukia's eyes determined, set on a new goal.

_Naruto… Please come peacefully._

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Hmm."

"Are you going to travel with the squad or alone?"

"Alone."

The Soul Reaper nodded expecting as much. Bowing slightly he left to leave the violet eyed shinigami to prepare to look for the man who had just become her friend.

Xx

"Damn it!" Naruto growled staring at the tattoo mark on his chest, "This makes me look gay! Why couldn't Soifon's mark of death be manlier looking, or not a butterfly! I mean since her swords name is Suzumebachi, so why couldn't the mark be a wasp?

Naruto poked the tattoo trying to will it to come off, but it was embedded in his skin. He sighed in defeat and laid back on the tree. He may have destroyed the forest, but there were some trees littered around in this place… the Seire—something or other.

It seemed as if the forces looking for him had tripled in size, so it was a pain in the ass to keep hidden and hiding. But a running man had to do what a running man has to do. Why he was running he couldn't answer that.

Naruto quickly made a half tiger seal checking to see if Soifon had moved from what he predicted to be the healers barracks. He didn't know if the butterfly tattoo sent out some sort of tracking signal to locate him so he needed to stay on his toes, and be very cautious.

He was lucky Sakura had always pestered him about keeping his supplies and seals stocked. If she hadn't bothered him so much on restocking Naruto doubted he would've had anymore tracking seals or Hiraishin seals on him.

_Hmm… _Naruto's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. _She hasn't left that spot in a day, and she doesn't appear to be knocked out and I made sure she wasn't injured too bad… So why isn't she looking for me?_

Xx

Soifon glared at the ceiling.

She had luckily escaped the barrage of the intruder's strange and powerful attacks with only a few scratches, sprained muscles, and one fracture in her arm.

She had been able to see the intruder escape, without as much as a scratch… But Suzumebachi's mark still remained and that thought brought a smirk to her face.

The "rescue" squad had come right as she pushed a tree that had landed on her off. Then she had been surrounded by anxious faces and questions that had proceeded to piss her off further.

She couldn't even leave the medical wing, and it didn't go to well when she had tried. She just got sent right back to bed by Unohana and the smile…

Soifon shivered slighty, she wasn't scared of many things. She respected the woman, but Unohana and her smile was one of the few things that scared her.

So instead she spent her time planning her next move on the intruder, he was fast, strong, and had a style similar to the Onmitsukidō style of fighting, but it was also different. His style was more unpredictable, flashy, and a little sloppy, yet it had a grace to it. His style was not meant for assassination, it seemed it was just meant to show raw power. And as Ikkaku had said he was not a shinigami, but a shinobi. She had never even heard of a shinobi before, but she figured it must be another organization or clan like the Quincy.

Sighing to herself Soifon looked up at the ceiling once more and made a silent vow, _When the time comes intruder _I_ will be the one to capture you."_

xx

Naruto abruptly sat up straight the details of his expelled clone coming back to him.

_Shit! My life sucks!_

Naruto quickly made a half tiger judging by the clones location and the speed his new enemy was going at Naruto needed to get out of here in about ten seconds. Naruto quickly disappeared in leaves and wind. If there was going to be a fight he didn't want innocent bystander/Soul Reapers to be caught in the middle of it.

Xx (TiMe SkIp of five MiNuTeS!)

Another clone's memories flashed in his mind and one thing was certain his opponent was out for his blood. Boosting his speed with nine tails chakra Naruto made it to a clearing he had found earlier. It seemed isolated and if things got bad he could unleash the big ones without injuring too many people. Originally Naruto was going to use this spot as a hangout, or training area for his clones he already set up Hiraishin seals for training, but using it as a fighting ground wasn't a bad idea too.

Quickly turning around Naruto waited, it was better he faced his opponent on fairground than his opponent getting a jump at him.

Naruto didn't have to wait too long as the man slowly made his way into the clearing his sword on his shoulder and smirk on his face.

_What the hell is with these people! _Naruto thougth eye twitching slightly, _First I battle a guy with the shiniest head I had ever seen, and now I'm facing a guy with BELLS in his hair!_

"What is your name?"

Naruto jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, _Damn he sounds so much like Ero-sanin…_

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto eyes narrowed. "And your name is?"

"Zaraki Kenpachi." Kenpachi smirked. "So you're the intruder I have heard so much about…"

"Ken-chan!"

Naruto closed his mouth and blinked as he stared at a pink haired toddler that has suddenly appeared on the man's shoulder.

"Are you going to play!"

"Hn."

"Yeah!" The toddler clapped then stared at Naruto with her huge dark pink eyes, "You're going to play with Ken-chan!"

Naruto only stared back confused, "Play with Ken-chan?"

"Yep!" the toddler giggled giving Naruto a huge smile.

"Yachiru get off."

"Hai!" the toddler bounced off Kenpachi's shoulder and headed towards a safer zone to watch the fight.

"So let's get this thing started." Kenpachi grinned manically.

Naruto shook his head trying to clear it. He made a quick hand sign, and disappeared in a flash.

_Fast. _

Kenpachi raised his sword to block Naruto's kunai. Naruto quickly ducked as Kenpachi swung his sword, and disappeared again.

_This isn't flash step. _Kenpachi thought again blocking another of Naruto's strikes. Kenpachi knew he was slower than the intruder, but he was physically stronger.

Switching to offense Kenpachi swung the sword diagonally; Naruto jerked back dodging the strike. With a quick flick of his wrist Kenpachi sword was again going for Naruto's head. Naruto quickly reversed his kunai hold and blocked the incoming attack.

_Shit! _

Naruto back flipped trying to put some distance between them, his broken kunai still in hand. Again reversing the hold Naruto threw the kunai adding wind chakra into it to enhance its strength and speed.

Kenpachi sidestepped out of the kunai's path and lunged for Naruto , who pulled his katana out to block. Naruto's speed gave him the upper hand, but Kenpachi's strikes were powerful.

Naruto growled lowly in frustration, he was fast, but Kenpachi was just as unpredictable as he was. Naruto quickly parried another of Kenpachi's strikes; his katana was getting beat up from the constant attacks. Naruto threw his kunai up to uppercut his opponent, who had simply dodged out of the way.

_He fights like me, like a street punk. _Naruto smirked, _Well you know what they say you need to be one to know one… or something like that._

Naruto quickly shot backwards putting some distance between him and Kenpachi. Now that he knew his opponents fighting style he could pull off a win.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Kenpachi stared at the now one hundred Naruto's a grin slowly making its way onto his face.

"This just got interesting."

"GO!" All the Naruto's charged at him some with their fists raised others with their katana out.

Grinning madly Kenpachi swung through Naruto's first row of clones. All of them making a satisfying poof and bursting into a cloud of smoke… a lot of purple smoke. Naruto's clones coughed expelling quickly after throwing the poison smoke bombs down.

Kenpachi quickly held his breath knowing one whiff could cause him to have hallucinations or certain death. He jumped out of the smoke cloud, only to run into one of Naruto's clones.

"U!" Kenpachi turned to only be kicked in the face.

"Zu!" Another clone drop kicked him in the stomach.

"Ma!" Two clones punched him from both sides.

"KI!" The original Naruto slammed his foot down on Kenpachi's abdomen.

"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Naruto Uzumaki Combo)!" Naruto finished making a pose.

"Hn!" Kenpachi grunted from the crater Naruto's downward kick had made. Naruto backed away as Kenpachi slowly got to his feet, "Is that all you got."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly he had packed a lot of power in those punches, and his opponent took it like it was nothing. But he quickly trained his expression to one of indifference and said, "Not even."

"Good. I would be disappointed if that was all you had." Kenpachi smirked again charging at Naruto and his clones.

Moving into action Naruto's clones went to defend their creator, blocking Kenpachi's attacks with their katana and kunai.

The original Naruto charged at Kenpachi with his clones, quickly making the best of his opponent's distraction. In one swift movement Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at Kenpachi who raised his sword to block it out of reflex. Quickly Naruto swung his katana the wind chakra making a slight high pitched sound, as he made a clean giant cut across Kenpachi's chest.

Kenpachi's eyes widened in surprise before he coughed out blood.

_Shit Ikkaku was right. _

Kenpachi's chest felt as if it was on fire, he could almost feel his nerves failing. Naruto winced slightly when he saw Kenpachi stumble he honestly already liked the man, even though he was after his blood there was just something about him Naruto liked.

"Ha!" Naruto eye's widened in surprise, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I haven't had this good of a fight since Ichigo."

Naruto stiffened when he saw Kenpachi's hand reach for his eyepatch, then slowly take it off. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the raw power radiating off of Kenpachi.

"We both are weakened," Kenpachi stated bluntly, "You of running and fighting, and me from this wound, so let's end this in one strike!"

_I shall see just how much stronger you are from Ichigo._

Naruto nodded lifting his katana into a ready position. Adding chakra into his feet Naruto charged his katana screeching. Kenpachi also charged adding all of his reiryoku into his sword.

There blades collided a huge flash a light emitted as they made contact.

Xx

Rukia gasped when she felt a captain level spiritual pressure rise.

"That's Captain Zaraki's spiritual pressure." Rukia's eyes widened realization dawning on her "Naruto!"

Rukia followed Kenpachi's spirit pressure hoping it wasn't too late for her friend.

Xx

Naruto stumbled slightly standing over an unconscious Kenpachi. He had a few cuts all over his body from when the blades collided; his wind chakra and Kenpachi's chakra backfired and had injured both of them slightly.

"Thank you." Naruto looked up at Yachiru's eyes.

"For what?" Naruto managed to get out, "I just knocked him unconscious, and destroyed some of his nerve tissue."

Yachiru grinned, "You played with Ken-chan, he hasn't had this much fun since Ichi. I'm glad Ken-chan had so much fun fighting you, so thanks for that fishcake."

"Errr… your welcome…. Hey FISH-"

Yachiru disappeared with Kenpachi on her shoulder only leaving a brief afterimage.

Naruto blinked trying to determine if he really saw that.

Naruto quickly brought his hands into his famous cross seal. "Alright guys I need you to collect all my Hiraishin seals."

All his clones nodded quickly moving to dispatch the seals he had set around the clearing.

_Got to get out of here._ Naruto quickly limped wincing slightly from the scratches the wind chakra left. _This is what I get for not switching to sage mode… Man I'm stupid._

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned his eyes widening in surprise, "Ōgoe de mizetto (Loud Midget) what are you doing here!"

Rukia's eye twitched slightly at the nickname, "I came because I felt Captain Zaraki's Spiritual Pressure spike, and I knew he must have been engaging someone in a battle."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm not very good at keeping a low profile."

"Yeah you're not." Rukia said simply making Naruto face fault. "Uzumaki… I'm sorry, but I need you to come with me."

"What!" Naruto yelled his expression becoming dangerous, "You're going to turn me in! I thought you were on my side Rukia."

"No… Well yes—well kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Uzumaki the Head Captain has ordered you to be found alive. He just wants to talk to you, he won't hurt you."

Eyes narrowing Naruto went over Rukia's words. Naruto had been tricked, and used by people he had called his friends, and he sure didn't want to go through that again.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

"Really!"

"Of course, because I trust you Rukia… I always put my trust into my friends."

Rukia stared at Naruto wide eyed before smiling softly. _You truly are like Ichigo._

"Thank you Uzuma—I mean, Naruto." Rukia smiled then as she truly got a good look at Naruto her expression turned serious, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine don't worry." Naruto smiled.

"No you're not, take off your shirt."

"Wha!" Naruto's eyes widened.

Rukia blushed realizing what she just said, "I didn't mean it like that, I meant take it off so I could heal you."

Naruto smirked, "Sure you did."

Rukia gave him a death glare, and he quickly took off his shirt, he didn't want to take on the wrath of Ōgoe de mizetto right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Another line!<strong>

**So yeah… Crappy ending, I know.**

**Anyway review! :P**

**And some person, not gonna name ya asked what is my favorite anime besides Bleach and Naruto, and my answer is Rosario + Vampire! Love it! Anyway I also want to hear your favorite anime and I'll go check it out. Also don't forget the Beta person! **

**And thanks to everyone and I WISH U A MERRY XMAS I WISH U A MERRY XMAS… and etc. etc. etc. **


	6. One explanation later

**Heeeeyyyyyyy allllllllllll!**

**Thanks for all the Merry Christmas things! I did have a Merry Christmas :P!**

**And thanks to those who told me there fav anime! I read them and I'm addicted! I also got a new wireless keyboard for my laptop I am using it right now!**

**And here's my belated Christmas present for you! If you want to know a BIG spoiler, a secret for this story. A spoiler some might be upset if they hear it, so I am giving you an option. If you want to hear it PM me, and I'll tell ya! If you don't want to know you have to wait, and read… So if you wait and read my gift for you is this chapter. ;P**

**Again I am really sorry I have not updated in a while we had cousins visiting and stuff…. So yeah.**

**Anyway thanks to**

**blackroselover (Glad you like, and sorry but this chapter is also short, but the next one will be longer.), BigD15 (Yep Quality over Quantity ;), and that will be found out soon), ero-sennin56 (Thanks hope you had a Merry X-mas), BattleCharger (lolz, and thanks I had a great xmas and new year), Umbra8191 (Thanks! And heres the update ;)), anon (Naruto makes friends and bonds w/ people like it's nothing, and later you will understand there instant connection…), Naginator (Thanks, and heres more!), Led Floyd (Thanks! Hope you also had a Merry Christmas!),xbamsod (Happy belated holidays!), Solargeo (Thanks!), jessy (Thanks!), Lady Kaiki (Thanks, and heres an update ;)), Panther-Strife (Naruto can transform into the fox, and he is a seal master, so he can match up with Yamamoto), trix17 (love that manga too!), alchemist19 (Thanks, don't worry I will never stop updating this epic story ;)), tabris.17 (… Sorry I do not speak Spanish), To blank person/anonymous person (XD), Dragonblaze66 (thanks, and sorry this one will be short too), c I am a dragon (First of all love the name, and c IAmAFreakingNinja ;), Thanks!), MadMonki (:P I less than three crappy endings lolz, also thanksfor always reviewing my story!), Saphie (I think so too!), rumpichus (I updated it right now! Lolz!)**

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the man Rukia had just introduced him too. The man was her captain, Ukitake Jūshirō who appeared to be no older than 40, yet had white hair, and kind green eyes. He had listened attentively and carefully as Naruto and Rukia explained what had been going on and how they met.<p>

"So you and Rukia had met before?"

"Hai."

"Why did you not tell me earlier Rukia?"

"Sorry Captain Ukitake, but I made a promise not to tell anyone." Rukia said looking down.

Jūshirō nodded in understanding.

"So…" Naruto said awkwardly scratching his head, "Umm… Are you going to turn me in, or bring me to your leader or something?"

"Yes."Naruto face faulted slightly, "But…"

"But what?"

"I will not tell the part of your story in how you were caught or Rukia's involvement."

"How are you going to explain how I was caught then!" Naruto inquired.

"I am going to say some of my squad found you weakened from your fight with Captain Zaraki, and you surrendered after we said we only wanted to talk."

"So basically we are telling the half-truth."

"Yes."

Naruto smirked, "I have just come to the conclusion that you are one of the most awesome people I have ever met."

"Thank you." Jūshirō laughed good naturally his expression then turned serious, "If worse comes to worse I will vouch for you. You seem to be telling the truth, and you also don't seem to be the lying type."

Naruto blinked then slowly a smile spread across his face, "Thanks, Jūshirō! So turn me in now!... I never thought I would hear myself ever say that."

In the background Rukia gaped at the scene Naruto was one of the most disrespecting people she had ever met… next to Ichigo of course.

Xx One explanation later xX

"So let me get this straight." Naruto said putting a hand on his chin, "First there is a guy named Aizen who attacked this place- the Seireitei-and pretty much left it in ruins…"

All of the captains gave him a small terse nod.

"Second you are saying that the shinobi died out around 2000 years ago."

Yamamoto gave Naruto another nod.

"And lastly you want me to help you after you sent all those troops after me, AND marked me!" he pointed at his chest giving Soifon a pointed look, "AND tried to kill me!"

Again Yamamoto nodded.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Naruto sighed running his hand through his hair. "… How did the shinobi die out anyway?"

"That information is unknown." Yamamoto stated, "There are no exact historic dates saved."

Naruto's eyebrows creased slightly, "But I just came from a time with shinobi."

"Yes, but you say a light transported you here yes?"

"Yess."

"Perhaps that light was a portal to the future."

Naruto's eyes widened at the plausible theory, "That has happened before…" Naruto shuddered at the memory. "Do you know who may have made the portal?"

Yamamoto just stared back at Naruto expectantly.

"It was Aizen… wasn't it?"

"Hai, I do believe so."

" Alright then." Naruto said looking directly at the Captain Commander, "I'll help. I have dealt with people like Aizen before and his kind of scum don't deserve to live."

_Also I need to find out how the shinobi died out and prevent it from happening._

Yamamoto nodded.

"But…." All the captains eyes narrowed not liking the sound of the 'but,' "I refuse to take orders from you guys."

"What."

"I said, I refuse to take orders from you guys." Naruto repeated, the explained, "I'll help, but I will not take orders from any of you, cause I like my independence, and I am not too comfprtable around to many shinigami."

Yamamoto nodded tersely not that happy with Naruto's announcement, but he didn't want to lose this very powerful ally. "Very well Uzumaki."

The majority of the captains looked at him shocked.

"If that is what you think, I believe it would be better for both of our sides if you moved to the world of the living."

"World of the living?" Naruto asked confused.

"Hai."

"Why?"

"There is a young man, a substitute shinigami known as Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Strawberry!" Naruto chuckled, "His name is Strawberry?"

"Yes, and as I was saying Uzumaki, Kurosaki is powerful, but needs to be contained."

"Contained?"

"The Soul Society wishes to keep tabs on Kurosaki he is vital weapon in defeating Aizen."

Naruto tensed slightly at the word _weapon_…

"As I said I will not be taking orders from you guys." Naruto said lowly keeping his anger in check. He hated being called a weapon, and it pissed him off even more when someone else was being called one.

"Hai, but we only wish for you to keep an eye on Kurosaki, it benefits you because when you are in the World of the Living you are free to to whatever you wish."

Naruto stared at Yamamoto for a while longer before smirking.

"Well I suppose the World of the Living would be a better place to be in than the World of the Dead."

_Rukia also said her friends name was Strawberry errr I mean Ichigo, so this will also be doing a favor to her. _Naruto thought he owed her a favor, and keeping tabs on her friend was a good way to pay off his debt.

"So when will I be going?"

"In three days." Yamamoto said, "I will later send someone explain the situation to you better."

"Hai."

A heavy silence was met after Naruto spoke making him shift uncomfortably.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, "Errr…. So do I leave the room now or what?"

"Yes, you are dismissed Uzumaki."

"Thanks," Naruto said waving awkwardly then promptly exiting.

"This meeting is ad-"

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled running back through the door.

"What is it Uzumaki?"

"The tattoo of death is still embedded in my chest!" Naruto yelled than pointed at Soifon, "You still need to make it go disappear… Wait it is removable right!"

"Hai."

"…" Naruto waited looking at his still very butterfly chest, "Ummm, can you remove it please."

Yamamoto nodded at Soifon who unwillingly willed the mark to disappear.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Naruto sighed looking at his now very not tattooed chest, "That's better… So bye again!"

This time almost everyone in the room sweat dropped.

_How in the name of Yoruichi-sama did I lose to him? _Soifon internally growled.

Jūshirō and his closes friend, Kyōraku Shunsui watched Naruto leave both of them thinking the same thing.

_You never change do you Naruto?_

Xx

Yoruichi watched the shinobi leave the barracks, she had seen and heard everything from the shinobi's fight with Kenpachi to the meeting.

_So this is a shinobi… _Yoruichi thought her cat like yellow eyes narrowing, _interesting…_

Yoruichi followed Naruto keeping a suitable distance between them, her paws not making a sound.

"Meow."

Naruto turned in surprise he did not sense the cat's presence which confused him, even when he was not fully alert he should be able to sense everything around him.

"Hello there little one." Naruto smiled going down onto one knee, "Come here kitty, I am alright with cats as long as they do not belong to a noble lady, and do not have bows around there neck."

Naruto laughed if a cat could raise eyebrow's he was sure that was exactly what the black cat would be doing, even so the cat walked up to him purring.

"You're a good cat aren't you?" Naruto asked while scratching the cat's ears being rewarded with a purr from the feline. "Alright I have to go now." Naruto smiled giving the feline a final scratch.

"Meow."

"If I didn't know better I would say you are trying to say bye to me too." Naruto chuckled now standing up.

"If I wanted to say good bye I would do it this way." A deep voice simply said.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked then stared back down at the cat, "Was it you that just said that?"

"Yes."

Naruto stared down at the cat before smiling, "Even in the future they have talking animals… You wouldn't happen to know any talking toads?"

"Umm… no."

"Well then Mr. Cat the names Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?"

"Yoruichi."

"Nice name." Naruto smiled, "Well then see you around Yoruichi."

Yoruichi watched Naruto's retreating figure, _Uzumaki Naruto huh… Why does that name sound so familiar?_

Xx

"So Shunsui," Jūshirō smiled taking a sip of his tea, "How do you feel about seeing Naruto again?"

"Of course." Shunsui smirked gulping down sake, "It will be nice to be able to have a drink with him again."

Jūshirō chuckled, "If I remember correctly last time you two had a drink a whole section of the barracks had been destroyed."

Shunsui smirked at the memory, "If you do remember correctly you would know it wasn't our entire fault. Sasuke had something to do with it too."

"Oh yes I do remember that." Jūshirō smiled sadly, "It is too bad we have to pretend we do not know him."

Shunsui sighed nodding in agreement, "Him coming here might change the course of history."

"Hai," Jūshirō sighed, "Once he finds out what had happened to end the shinobi he will stop it."

"Let's just hope he doesn't awaken his Zanpakutō that would be very bad." Shunsui said taking another gulp of sake.

Jūshirō nodded solemnly in agreement, "If his Zanpakutō awakens it will cause confusion."

"And if it does awaken history will change even more…" Shunsui sighed.

"Even so I can't help but feel guilty that we are keeping such a big secret from him."

"I know Jūshirō." Shunsui sighed again, "I want to help him too, but Naruto is Naruto, even if we do not tell him, he'll eventually find out.

"Let us pray that he will not find out just yet then."

Xx

"Are you sure you aren't coming down with something?"

"Nah." Naruto sniffed wiping his nose on his sleeve, "Probably allergies or something. No need to worry about me Rukia."

"You have pretty bad allergies you have been sneezing almost nonstop."

"Yeah well it will take much more than allergies to slow me down." Naruto smirked making a pose. "So as I was saying." Naruto said shifting back down into a sitting position, "I am going to go to the World of the Living, my 'assignment' is to keep tabs on your friend."

"Ichigo!"

"Yep." Naruto smirked, "I can now say I have had to keep an eye on a strawberry for someone."

Rukia smiled at the joke. "Seems as if I am not the only one to make fun of Ichigo's name."

Naruto laughed, then smirked his eyes gleaming mischievously, "Don't worry Rukia I will make sure to keep a careful watch on your boyfriend."

"Than-" Rukia's eyes twitched realizing what Naruto had just said, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Righhhht. I am sure he isn't Ōgoe de mizetto (Loud Midget)."

"HE ISN"T AND I AM NOT A MIDGET!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short Belated Christmas present sorry ya'll… But don't worry next chapter will be longer.<strong>

**Oh and do not forget about the spoiler if you want to know of course.**

**So anyway REVIEW!**


	7. All I have to say is HOT DAMN

**Hey all sorry for the late update you see I have three reasons.**

**First, I had this chappy done, but then I forgot to hit save…. **

**Yeah I'm a dork. **

**Second there were like four power outages so my laptop couldn't charge and NO INTERNET! It was torture.**

**Third, I was also pissed off, cause this person (not gonna name names) kept spamming me about my spelling, and grammar errors and how much my story sucks! The person was coward enough to not even say it out loud in the reviews! **

**Well let me tell you something jackass, I JUST BLOCKED YOU! YOU FUDGING SON OF A GLITCH!**

…**Kay rant done…**

**Anyway hope you people who like my story enjoy.**

**Thank you: **

**Gordaime (First reviewer of the chapter! And I was and still am thinking about that pairing), The-lazy-bum (Lol nice call… or not, who knows), Solargeo (Glad you liked it), VeilSlide (Never heard of a Squad Zero… but anyway hope the story meets your expectations), Led Floyd (Can't tell you ;P, and thanks!), Demon Flame (Thanks you flatter me!), darkanomoly (Thanks and thanks again :D), Yami Arashi (Glad you think this is awesome), Panther-Strife (My pairing is undecided, and again undecided), BattleCharger (I'll do cliff hangers just for you to make it more interesting! Lol jk), BigD15 (Thanks, thanks, and thanks!), Ultimatie Soul Reaper (Love the name, and thanks, I'll continue to make the great everything!), Itachi Killer (Sorry I couldn't update sooner!), blackroselover (Lol I would be too, and thanks!), Aizen-Yaoi-Lover (Thanks! I make myself laugh too like now lol), AkatsukiOfNight (I wonder too… wait I know cause I'm writing the story! *EVIL LAUGH* anyway thanks!), Umbra8191 (Thanks!), rumpichis (Thanks!), MadMonki (Thanks, Thanks, and Thanks for always reviewing!), Vixenlive (Thank you!), xbamsod (100****th**** REVEIWER! And maybe ;)), BioHazard82 (Sorry I didn't update sooner!)**

**And remember those who asked for the spoiler do not spoil the story… **

**AND WARNING I SHIFTED THE STORYLINE TIME AROUND A BIT, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>The 11th district barracks were quiet, so very quiet... Wait the 11th district quiet! That's almost impossible unless-<p>

"GAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto quickly ran through the very confused Soul Reapers on patrol, "Why? Why? Why? **WHY**!"

"Get back here Uzumaki!" Ikkaku yelled his Zanpakutō already in shikia state, behind him was almost the whole 11th division.

"Why! Why is it always me!" Naruto yelled to the sky as he turned a corner. "I was finally not made an enemy of the Seireitei, and yet I still have a whole bunch of battle hungry goons after me!"

The said 'battle hungry goons,' were smirking their swords raised as they chased the poor blonde shinobi throughout the whole Seireitei.

Well could've been wor—

"THERE YOU ARE UZUMAKI!" Kenpachi laughed, "Hurry up and FIGHT ME!"

"GWAHH!"

Never mind.

Xx

Naruto smiled waving back at the Soul Reapers glaring slightly at the members of 11th division that were present.

"Bye all you shinigami people see you soon!"

"Bye Fishcake!" Naruto's eye twitched slightly at the name he would never live down. "Hope you will come back soon to play with Ken-chan!"

"Righhht." Naruto said sarcastically, but not having the heart to refuse the toddler… especially a toddler with pink hair.

Naruto knew he could handle Kenpachi… but that did not necessarily mean he wanted to fight the bloodthirsty man. Even if the said man was smirking at him a maniacal gleam in his eyes he was still cool. I mean he couldn't keep after Naruto the whole time he was here.

Could he?

"I'm going to defeat you next time Uzumaki." Ikkaku said simply his Zanpakutō resting easily on his shoulder.

His partner Ayasegawa Yumichika pulled a hand through his hair, nodding in agreement.

_What is with the 11__th__ division and killing me!_

Luckily or unluckily for him Soifon only glared at him. The only reason she tolerated him was because of the person… or feline to his side.

"Alright." Naruto smiled uneasily turning towards his new companion, "Ready to go Yoruichi?"

"Hai." The black **female **feline said.

If you are wondering why I am stressing the female it's because Naruto had learned her true gender just a day ago… and to say he was surprised would be the understatement of the year.

(~~FLASH BACK~~)

Naruto was packed and ready to leave for his trip to the World of the Living tomorrow. Rukia had explained to him the situation, and he was ready. The Soul Soceity was going to send him a contact in a couple days to see how everything was running. He really didn't care who it was…

As long as the contact wasn't Ikkaku or someone like that he was going to be fine with him/her.

For his preparation he had his clones make more explosive and Hiraishin seals, restock his weaponry, and practice with his katana. He also had his clones read through scrolls nonstop in the shinigami library looking for anything related to shinobi. So far they picked up nothing, but Naruto wasn't giving up.

Naruto also was making up possible theories and plans on how he was to go back to the past and how he ended up in the future. He needed to go back soon because if his calculations were correct the shinobi race would end in ten short years, and Naruto wasn't exactly ready for his people to die out yet.

And adding even more stress to his life Naruto was beginning to worry about Kurama (the Kyuubi), he hadn't been talking much to Naruto for the last couple of days. It was unsettling to Naruto to not here the Kyuubi's angry voice all the time, the Kyuubi gave him a sense of weird companionship… and not having him around was like not having a thorn at your side… bad description. Not having him around was like not having a lifelong friend near you when you're troubled…

Anyway back to the story line, Rukia had also given him some money from the World of the Living she had 'borrowed' from Ichigo while saying something about needing to buy new clothes. Why he did not know, his clothes were perfectly fine. Maybe a bit dirty, but they still smelled okay so that meant they were still fresh and clean… well in his standards.

"Alright." Naruto grinned finishing his count on all his supplies, "I have everything I need for tomorrow."

"Well that's good."

Naruto smiled at the voice and turned around, "I thought I sensed you Yoruichi."

"Hm." Was the feline's only reply as he wrapped his tail around his paws. "So where are you heading in such a rush?"

"The World of the Living." Naruto smirked, "Don't worry I'll buy you a bottle of warm milk while I am there… I have a feeling that milk from the living is better than the milk from the dead."

"Is that so?" Yoruichi asked clearly amused, "Well even so you don't have to worry about getting me a bottle of milk."

"Why not? I thought warm milk was your favorite."

"It is," Yoruichi stated, "But I don't need to buy it for me now… Well you can buy it for me if you want to."

Naruto mock glared at Yoruichi, "So why don't you want the milk anymore?"

"Because I am going to the World of the Living as well."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"I am going to the World of the living too." Yoruichi repeated inwardly laughing at Naruto's expression.

"Cats can come back to life!" Naruto asked gaping, "I thought the thing about nine lives was a just a myth or something!" Naruto's face slowly changed to absolute horror, "Oh my Kami that means that cat from that mission… Shit. And I was finally free of that little monster!"

Yoruichi shook her head chuckling, "No don't worry cats don't have nine lives."

"Oh… Thank Kami." Naruto said sighing in relief. "Wait… if cats don't have nine lives then how can you go into the World of the Living?"

"Shinigami are able travel back and forth between the World of the Living and the Soul Society." Yoruichi explained his tail twitching from side to side.

"Okayyy, but what does that have to do with my current question?"

"Isn't the answer to that question staring you right in the face?"

"…No." Yoruichi face faulted, "Is it supposed to be or something?"

"I just gave you a short explanation about it."

"When?"

"Naruto… I am a shinigami."

"Cats could be shinigami!"

"No… well I don't think so."

"Then how can you be a shinigami?"

"Naruto do you know any other talking cats?"

"Well… no." Naruto admitted scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "But I do know talking toads..."

Yoruichi stared at him raising a nonexistent eyebrow (can cat's do that!), "Are you trying to say something Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened realizing if taken the wrong way how offending his words might have been, "No! Of course not!" Naruto yelled bowing over and over again. "Sorry Yoruichi if you took offense!"

Yoruichi laughed before sighing, "I have to prove it to you don't I?""

Naruto nodded now sitting straight up.

"Stand back." Yoruichi ordered his back beginning to arch.

Naruto obliged, if Yoruichi was telling the truth he didn't know what kind of power would be unleashed. For all he knew the cat could be his sealed form, to keep his power sealed or something.

Naruto watched in interest as the black cat began to glow his body slowly expanding. The cat's front paws were slowly turning into hands, while his hind legs began turning into shapely human legs, the cat's head hair also began to grow long. And the feline began to also grow breast-wait shapely human legs, and breast!

_What the hell!_

Naruto gaped his mouth hanging. Standing in front of him was a beautiful dark skinned woman. Not only was this woman drop dead gorgeous, but she was also naked. Which meant she had no clothes on. Standing up. In front of him… Did he mention she was naked!

_I hope she didn't take that toad comment literally. _Naruto thought his eyes not wavering from the purple haired goddess's body.

Yoruichi was internally laughing at Naruto's reaction. To say she didn't enjoyed people's reactions when she revealed her true form would be a complete and total lie.

"I also forgot to mention Naruto-kun that I am a woman."

"Uh—huh—gahhhh." Was Naruto's very intelligent response as he stared at her his mouth still wide open as were his eyes.

_Damn are all shinigami woman hot! _Naruto thought not able to close his mouth, _First Rukia, then Soifon, and now Yoruichi… Why in the name of Kami couldn't I end up in the future sooner!_

Finally regaining some of his composure Naruto shut his mouth. "You could have mentioned you were a hot woman a little sooner."

"Must have never crossed my mind." Yoruichi smirked at the 'hot woman' comment.

"Uh huh." Naruto said then smiled lecherously. "So now that I know we both are going to the World of the Living, and you already don't have clothes on, why don't we celebrate this occasion with something special?"

"How about." Yoruichi said leaning in close to Naruto so there lips were only a breath apart her fingers gently stroking his whiskered cheeks, "Instead of doing that I get dressed."

"Huh!" Naruto asked then scowled as Yoruichi pulled away laughing. "Not funny Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi only snickered in response, then started to walk towards the bathroom to change putting a seductive sway in her hips leaving Naruto to finally let the blood leave his nose not able to hold it in any longer.

_Hot damn! Wait till I tell Teme about this he'll be so fucking jealous!_

* * *

><p>Xx Same time (well sort of) yesterday in Konaha xX<p>

Sasuke quickly sniffed resisting the urge to sneeze repeatedly.

_Why do I have this weird feeling of being jealous of the Dope… _Sasuke quickly shook his head at the thought, _Must be my lack of sleep._

"Sasuke-san!"

"Did you find something Lee!" Sasuke yelled Lee's loud voice snapping him out of his trance.

"Yosh I certainly did Sasuke-san!" Lee yelled, "I believe we have found one of Naruto-san's kunai!" Lee then struck a nice guy pose, "And as a reward for finding Naruto-san's kunai I shall reward my youthful students with more training!"

"Wha—but Lee-sensei!"

"Hai Lee-sensei what shall we do to make our youth shine brighter!"

"If we do not run a hundred times around the training field then we shall do a hundred pushups, and if we do not do a hundred pushups we shall do three hundred kicks! And if—"

"I think they don't need a reward," Lee's 'eternal rival' interjected saving Lee's students from the torture that awaited them, "they were only doing their job as ninja and I am sure as much as they would like your payment they'd rather leave with their head held high. Right students?"

"Hai Neji-sama!" two of Lee's students yelled in unison gratitude shining in their eyes.

"Wha—but why Neji-sama!"

"Shut up Mokoto!" his two team mates yelled slapping their hands across his mouth.

It's true because of Lee's constant pleading Naruto finally gave in and gave Lee a 'youthful' Genin team, much to Gai's appreciation. And one of Lee's students, Mokoto now hero worshipped Lee, and also wore a jumpsuit… although it luckily wasn't as tight as Lee's it was more like Naruto's old one… except green. Back to the subject of Gai and Lee; Gai then rewarded Lee of his new post as a sensei with extra training consisting of going around Konaha three hundred times on their hands, and climbing up a mountain with one finger… and all the other wonderful exercises they do.

Sasuke watched with a twitching eye as he listened from a distance about how proud Lee was of his wonderful youthful students and how proud he was of all their achievements so far.

"Why do I always get stuck with the Dopes?"

* * *

><p>Xx Back to the present time err in the future present time… you know what I mean! xX<p>

Naruto quickly shook his head trying to clear his thoughts to prevent him of another nose bleed.

"So…" Naruto said as he entered what he thinks the shinigami called the Senkaimon. "What's the plan?"

"The Soul Society said they wanted you to keep an eye on Ichigo right?"

Naruto nodded in affirmation.

"Well a good friend of mine Urahara Kisuke a researcher who also owns a candy shop and Ichigo is a… regular there so you can stay with him, I am sure he won't mind."

_Why do I have a feeling she's not telling me everything, _but instead of voicing that thought aloud Naruto asked, "Your friend owns a candy shop?"

Yoruichi face faulted, "Of course that's the only information you took from my sentence. And yes he does."

"And this Ichigo person is supposed to be around 16?"

"Hai."

"And he still goes to a candy shop to buy candy?"

"Yes…" Yoruichi's face scrunched up in thought, "Well sort of."

"Sort of?"

"It will all be clear to you soon."

Naruto gave her a dead panned stare, "Righhht…" Then his face brightened into a goofy grin, "Do I get a friend discount for candy?"

"Sure, I guess." Yoruichi said her eyes rolling, "just don't take the lollipops those are Kisuke's favorite."

"…" Naruto's mouth was slowly forming a wide grin.

"Not like that you pervert!" Yoruichi growled quickly moving scratching his face.

"GAHHHHHH! SO ANGRY!" Naruto yelled clutching his brand new whisker marks on his cheeks.

"You deserved it." Yoruichi said simply sheathing her claws, "Now hurry there's a light ahead."

"Right." Naruto said picking up the pace the scratches already healing. "Wha—ahhh!" Naruto screamed as he fell from the portal twenty feet in the air. "Uff!"

Yoruichi chuckled standing on top of Naruto's back, "Come on now, get up."

"Easy for you to say." Naruto mumbled slowly getting up, "And was digging your claws into my back really necessary?"

"Yes," Naruto glared at the feline, "Now come on we have to get to Kisuke's."

"Right." Naruto mumbled. "So how far do we need to go?"

"Not too far the shop is close… about four, or six blocks…," Yoruichi then did a full body check up on Naruto noticing something she should've seen earlier, "Naruto… you do have spare clothes right?"

"No… Why?"

"People in the future don't exactly dress the way you do."

"Eh?"

"I'll show you later, now come." Yoruichi said beckoning him with her tail.

"Alright. Alright." Naruto said then mumbled, "Man some kitty is impatient today."

_Impatient and sexy… _Naruto smirked slightly, _now if only she wasn't in her cat form._

Xx

"So you are Uzumaki Naruto, the shinobi I have heard so much about?"

Naruto nodded staring at the man in front of him.

_Yoruichi said I need some new clothes? Speak for her friend is Mr. Hat and Clogs._

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uzumaki." Kisuke smirked fanning himself.

_A fan too seriously? And Sakura says my orange is bad, if she ever met this guy..._

"You too… I guess." Naruto said scratching his neck pushing that scary thought away, "So Yoruichi said I am supposed to be living with you or something?"

"Hai." Kisuke smirked.

"Yoruichi also explained to me a bit earlier that you are supposed to be a… scientist and researcher guy right?"

"Hai?" Kisuke said again raising an eyebrow at his questions and at the name Naruto had so kindly given to him.

"Well I was wondering since you're a researcher or scientist or whatever, how do **you** think I was transported here?" Naruto crossed his arms, "I have a feeling the Soul Society isn't telling me everything, and I need someone else's opinion."

"…" Kisuke tipped his hat so it covered more of his eyes, "You heard about the former Captain of the 5th division Aizen Sōsuke?"

"If you mean the jackass that betrayed the dead people, yeah I heard of him."

"Well he took something I was researching called—"

"The Hōgyoku."

"My aren't you informed?" Kisuke chuckled, "Yes the Hōgyoku… And while I was studying the Hōgyoku's power… I learned that if a certain device was used to help direct the power to make a small and contained amount of spiraling energy it would create a portal that could disrupt time, so I believe that Aizen—"

"Found a way to make that portal again." Naruto finished realization dawning in his eyes, "Wait if you knew about a portal to the past why didn't you tell anybody!"

"Sometimes things are better left unsaid," Kisuke said in a rare moments of seriousness.

"I suppose you're right… Wait did you say a small, contained, spiraling energy?"

"Hai." Kisuke narrowed his eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"It's better if I show you." Naruto said forming his famous signature move, "This is a jutsu I call Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)."

Kisuke's eyes widened as he stared at the jutsu a thousand thoughts going through his mind.

_Rasengan… I've heard of this somewhere before…_

"Is there a way I can use my Rasengan to make a portal back to my time?" Naruto asked the said jutsu vanishing in his palm.

"It's a possibility." Kisuke said thoughtfully his fan covering the bottom half of his face, "but we still need the Hōgyoku as a power source if the portal is to be made."

"Shit." Naruto cursed, "And right when I thought I found a way home… So it looks like I have to stay here a bit longer."

"Hai." Kisuke said grimly, "I am also sorry to say Uzumaki-san but the portal can also only be made once every couple of months. Aizen didn't give time for the Hōgyoku to mature enough, so he did not have full control of its powers, resulting in a longer recharge for the Hōgyoku."

"Fuck." Naruto growled then letting out a long sigh, "Well anyways thank you Kisuke for letting me stay here."

"You are welcome Uzumaki-san," Kisuke serious expression then brightened as he smiled a bit too excitedly, "We although do have some rules in this fine household Uzumaki-san, that you have to follow."

"What fine household?"

"Hurtful." Kisuke chuckled, "Alright the first rule is… you have to let the person in charge… run a few tests on you!"

Naruto's eye twitched as his gaze switched from Yoruichi to Kisuke. "Is there any other rule besides that?"

"Yes." Kisuke grinned.

"…"

Smile

"Fine, but no tests with needles."

_Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret saying that?_

"Excellent!' Kisuke said clapping his hands together, "And rule number two… we'll get to that later." He smirked, and then got up to leave, "I shall have someone show you your room Uzumaki-san."

"Please just call me Naruto. I don't do honorifics."

"Alright Naruto-san." Kisuke smiled, "I'll have someone show you your room."

Once Kisuke seemed out of earshot Naruto glared at Yoruichi, "You knew he was going to ask me to be a test subject didn't you."

Yoruichi's only response was to grin, which looked sort of weird since she was in cat form.

"I hate you."

"Ahh come now Naru-kun." Yoruichi said padding slowly around Naruto transforming once she was behind him. "You don't really hate me." Yoruichi's mouth was now right next to Naruto's ear her breath tickling his neck, "Do you?"

Naruto tried to remain composed now really wishing he had taken Sasuke advice seriously on how to keep up a look of indifference.

I mean the Uchiha was showered with girls begging to share a bed, or marry him while he simply said no with the famous Uchiha mask on. He never even let a nosebleed show.

Naruto had even assumed he was gay because he was so unresponsive, but Sasuke quickly proved he wasn't when he asked Sakura out, and thus the relationship between those two formed. Which made naruto pissed since he was the one that helped the teme and Sakura get together when HE liked her… even so Naruto still sort of believed Sasuke was gay… seriously he went to the snake pedophile for training who didn't assume he was gay?

Anyway the girls that threw themselves at Sasuke also weren't as stunning as Yoruichi, but he couldn't say (unfortunately) that they were less naked.

"O-of course not Yoruichi I was only kidding."

"Good." Yoruichi smirked now walking in front of him, "I wouldn't want Naru-kun to hate me."

Naruto immediately breathed in threw his nose trying to prevent another nosebleed, while also clenching his jaw to keep it from hanging open.

_This woman…_

"Now I have to go get dressed, see you later Naruto-kun." Yoruichi smirked blowing him a kiss before exiting.

"Uh huh." Naruto answered intelligently watching her backside as she left.

_Maybe living here won't be so bad… I mean come on I now have a sexy housemate from the future. _

Life couldn't be better for Uzumaki Naruto_._

* * *

><p>Xx Two Days Later xX<p>

Naruto listened holding in a laugh as he heard the commotion coming from inside the house. So far Kisuke had only run _slightly _painful tests on him. And after the no needle tests Naruto had made it his usual routine to walk by the Kurosaki's house, he knew it was sort of stalkerish, but it was entertaining. There was also no rule against him doing it, and he was doing his assignment at the same time…

So why not?

It was free and all he needed now was some popcorn.

"DAMN YOU OLD MAN WHO KICKS THEIR OWN SON IN THE FACE TO WAKE HIM UP!"

See very entertaining and very free.

Naruto chuckled as he walked down the street, he knew Kisuke was going to test Ichigo and his friends later. He was going to send things called Mod souls or artificial souls after them.

If Kisuke had informed Naruto correctly one of Ichigo's friends Ishida Uryū seemed to have lost his powers, and yet refused to admit it. Kisuke called him a Quincy, and it turned out they fought with bows and arrows, which Naruto thought was next to useless, but he looked a bit more into it and found it interesting…

So now he was making a technique based off of the Quincy which his clones were already working on, and if his progress kept up his technique would be perfected in about two days or weeks… or months.

But back to the subject of Ichigo's friends, there was an almost useless former Quincy (who Naruto thought acted a bit like Sasuke), a red-headed Soul Reaper named Renji (who was almost as hot-headed as Sakura), a healer named Inoue Orihime (who had almost no fighting skill), Someone Ichigo called Chad a muscle man from a place called Mexico (who didn't know how to completely control his powers in Naruto's opinion), and of course Kurosaki Ichigo (who Naruto thought needed a happy pill cause seriously you can't scowl every day of your life).

"So in other words I have to watch a whole bunch of kids." Naruto sighed saying his thoughts aloud, "And it doesn't help Yoruichi made me get new clothes. I mean what was wrong with my old ones?"

Yes Yoruichi had done the impossible she made Naruto get out of his very much loved coat. She had said his long orange and black coat was a bit too noticeable, so she had bought new clothes with 'borrowed' money from both Kisuke and Ichigo. Now Naruto wore blue jeans, a loose white shirt that had the words 'I am awesome and I know it' imprinted on the front, a black leather jacket, and black tennis shoes. He although insisted on keeping his orange so Yoruichi let him wear orange fingerless gloves with Konaha's metal symbol below the knuckles. So now besides his spiky blonde hair, a little over six foot frame, and his infamous whiskered cheeks he looked like a regular teen.

Of course his clothes did have hidden compartments for his kunai and shurekin. As always he had a kunai up his sleeve… literally. His katana was sealed away in a storage scroll also located in his sleeve.

Kisuke also got him a fake ID, so he wouldn't have to go to school. (He was already old enough not to go, but Naruto still had a very boyish face giving him the appearance of somebody a little over 17) Naruto shuddered at the very thought, going through the academy once was painful, but Kisuke said teenagers in the modern days had to go through school for about 12 years… Yuck.

"Eep!"

"Oh excuse me I wasn't looking were I was going, I'm so sorry." Naruto said looking down at the girl he had just bumped into to. "Here let me help you u-up."

_Shit she is pretty too. _Naruto thought as he pulled her up. _What's with these women in the future?_

"It's okay… I never seen you around before are you new?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I am new."

"Oh well nice to meet you mister. I am Inoue Orihime." Orihime said bowing in greeting.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said also bowing slightly.

"Pleasure meeting you Uzumaki-san." Orhime smiled then headed towards Ichigo's house.

"Pleasure bumping into you too!" Naruto shouted with a wave which she giggled to.

_So that's Orihime the one Kisuke said had no fighting skills… but is supposed to be a better healer than Sakura. I'll have to be the judge of that when I see her abilities in action._

Naruto watched as she and Ichigo crashed into each other than hastily apologizing. He smirked and turned to leave.

_Maybe… this assignment won't be so bad after all._

"I just met someone earlier." Orihime smiled at Ichigo raising her head looking up the street. "Oh look there he is! You should meet him!"

Ichigo turned to look to where Orhime was pointing, "Err. Inoue there is no one there."

"He was there just a second ago… Oh well I must have been imagining things again."

Naruto smirked he used his father's famous technique to teleport himself to Kisuke's shop.

Naruto smirk grew even bigger sensing the Mod Souls preparations were almost complete.

"Alright Mr. I-am-so-famous Kurosaki Ichigo let's see what you are made of."

_And let's see if you can handle what is to come, because I have a feeling something bad is going to happen very soon._

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE LEE'S FIRST MEETING WITH HIS TEAM<strong>

"ALRIGHT!" Lee yelled shooting his fist in the air, "I am officially YOUR SENSEI THAT MEANS I'LL BE THE ONE TEACHING YOU HOW TO BE SPLENDID NINJA!"

The three ex-academy students stared their mouths gaping at their new 'sensei.'

_This guy has the bushiest eyebrows I have ever seen! _

_Did his teeth just shine!_

_Shit that is one fucking awesome jump suit!_

"So first let's introduce ourselves tell me your name and something about you. I'll go first, my name is Rock Lee," Lee smiled doing a nice guy pose, "And this will be my first time training a squad. Now," Lee swung his finger pointing at a boy with yellow hair and golden brown eyes. "You introduce yourself!"

"H-hai." The boy stammered uneasily, "My name is Yamanaka Katsu and I specialize in Genjutsu… I am not really good at my clan techniques; I can't really master them so I stick with my Genjutsu…" Katsu trailed off sadly.

"That's alright." Lee smiled putting a hand on Katsu's shoulder, "Don't worry if you don't want to master your clan's technique that is fine. I'm not one for Genjutsu, but I know many shinobi who will be willing to help you!"

"R-really!"

"Hai, alright then you next." Lee smiled pointing to a girl who was obviously an Inuzuka.

She had dark brown hair, unusual bright green eyes that were slitted, and had the famous Inuzuka clan marks on her cheeks.

"Alright then," she smirked confidently, "My name is Inuzuka Akemi and this-"a small snow white dog poked it's head out of a bag around her waist, "Is Fuyu, she is my partner, I specialize in my clan's techniques, and I was top of my class in Taijutsu."

"Awesome," Lee smiled, "I specialize in Taijutsu too! Alright then your turn."

"Hai." The boy smirked he had messy black hair and hazel eyes, "My name is Mokoto… I don't really have a last name… I'm an orphan." Mokoto looked down for a moment before smiling, "But I learned that Hokage-sama was once an orphan too, so he sort of inspired me to become a ninja!" Mokoto smirked, "My dream is to follow in Hokage-sama footsteps and become a the greatest ninja anyone has ever seen!"

Lee smiled, "That's a wonderful dream Mokoto-san."

"You really think so!"

"Hai."

"Wow thanks Lee-sensei! Umm… Sensei…"

"Hai Mokoto-san?"

"Where did you get that jumpsuit I think it's so cool!"

"WHA-" Katsu and Akemi yelled in distress.

"Ohhh this is so splendid!" Lee shouted anime tears falling from his eyes, "You actually like my jumpsuit!"

"Hai I think it looks great!"

"YOU WILL TURN OUT TOO BE WONDERFUL MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!"

"Lee-sensei…"

"Mokoto!"

"Lee-sensei!"

Neji and Ten-ten watched in horror along with the rest of Mokoto's team as a sunset came up behind the two with waves crashing down as they embraced.

"Remind me." Ten-ten said calmly turning to Neji, "That if I ever see Naruto to kill him, I don't need another mini-Lee running around."

"Believe me." Neji said just as calmly slowling leaking out killing-intenet, "I will remind you… if you don't mind that I join you when you kill Naruto."

"You're welcome to join in." Ten-ten said reaching for the scroll at her back.

Xx

Naruto smirked as the scene came rushing back to him though his clone, "That's what Neji gets for getting Lee drunk and leaving me to deal with him. Don't worry neji," naruto smirked pouring himself some sake, "I'll make sure you have plenty of missions with those two."

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNNNNNND DONE!<strong>

**17 pages BABY! YEAH BOY!**

**So here's a warning for you guys, O may not be able to update as frequently cause I got to requite (idk how to spell it) myself to Bleach. **

**Just want to give a shout out of thanks again to all those who reviewed I appreciate it! And those who reviewed since the beginning I want to give a special thanks to you!**

**Also I am making a decision if I should make an alternate version of this story sending Ichigo to past instead of Naruto, tell me what you want or think.**

**Anyway I'm off to finish chapter whatever I'm on!**

**So thanks again and review XD**

**OH yeah and tell me if you want me to continue to make the Omakes, just to tell you most of them will be about what or what had happened in Konaha, so yeah...**

**Anyway reveiw reveiw reveiw!**


	8. Umm What are Bounts?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the late update… you see I got a Pokemon Black Version for my b-day a couple months ago, and when I got it I was like 'WHAT THE HELL!' cause I haven't played or seen Pokemon in like three or two years. I also got a New DS to go with it, and I was sort of confused, because I honestly haven't held a DS in two years (I like Gameboy Pokemon Emerald was the best Pokemon game in my opinion). So basically I have left the two things untouched for like three months, till I finally forced myself into playing it… And I admit the game has improved, though I still prefer Emerald, and the original Gold, the Black Version is pretty good too.**

**It also inspired me into make this Omake and a possible new story.**

**And right after that I got into a… little accident causing my left leg to be fractured,I also broke two of my fingers also on the left side, and sprained my back… so now I have a cast on and I am in a wheel chair… So I had to type part of this chappy with one arm.**

**I know you think I am making excuses, but I am seriously NOT lying… I'm actually kind of really hurt.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**And thanks to:**

**Umbra8191 (Here you go!), BioHazard82 (Thanks that really means a lot to me!), titus123 (Believe me when matsumoto comes... lol laughing from just thinking about it! :P), BattleCharger (No pairing... yet... and don't worry I have a really bad memory too, and if I read more than one story at a time I get a little mixed up. And also I love your profile picture it looks really cool!), Panther-Strife (True... but you never know what a pissed off girl can do :P. And also LOL!), 5-digit (Sorry I try my best :), but I haven't been keeping up with Bleach for the last year... all I know is Rukia came back... but I didn't know she left... so now I am rushing through the manga to catch up to the times! After I catch up I intend to do some more research!), Demon Flame (Yeah... Rushing isn't my thing... lol)****, Tristan76 (Well thanks for being homest, and also in the end liking it! I really appreciate all my veiws, and reviews), moonlightrurouni (Sorry if this a spoiler! And awesome you're new to Naru-chan too! I just found him out about three months ago, when my friend forced a manga on me... And it's pretty awesome right! Well of course it is after all i am making the story and your reading it... so yeah... GO NARUTO!), BigD15 (Wow a brother huh? I have a sibling too, but not cool enough to look at fanfiction yet!), Solargeo (Ummm... What! I didn't make Naruto a girl...), Itachi Killer (Lol Damn Power outages is right... and damn injuries, and it's cool two bros read the same story!), innocence-creator (lol that was my favorite part of the Omake too! Go mini Lee/Guy!), and Itty-bitty-button-YAOI-lover (Thanks!).**

* * *

><p>Naruto was indeed impressed. He had watched Ichigo's friends track down and have short engages with the Mod Souls. They were now facing the test to determine who the imposter was. They passed the other tests in flying colors, and Naruto was pretty confident that they would pass this test too… eventually.<p>

The one who had lost his Quincy powers had even proved to be useful, he had a tactful mind and usually thought things through before acting.

Everyone except Kurōdo disguised as Chad, and the other Mod souls could **not** sense his presence outside the window. He was using a chakra to stick to the wall, and had put low level Genjutsu mask his presence.

Yes he sucked at Genjutsu, but with Sakura's help he was now able to make a C level illusion without _too_ much difficulty. So in a way he was training while stalking—I mean doing his job.

Naruto closed his eyes listening intently to the conversation; a smirk soon crossed his features making him appear fox like. The Mod Souls were very clever, and he was almost certain with little or no persuasion they would be his helpers in some pranks in the future. Naruto also couldn't help but to also take a liking to a red headed shinigami named Abarai Renji who had hair like Shikamaru, but acted the total opposite of the lazy genius. He seemed like he would make a good friend, and a _great_ pranking buddy.

Naruto smiled evilly already planning the destruction they could cause.

_Eh. _Naruto stiffened looking out sensing two presences rapidly making their way to his location, _Hey its Yoruichi and Soifon… And wow they are making their way here quickly… and straight at me…_

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as both female shinigami lunged at him.

"Yoruichi!" he heard Ichigo shout trying to get their attention, but they went right past him not even sparing him a glance… but what Ichigo didn't see was a shocked Naruto on Yoruichi's shoulder as she passed the window.

"Ahhh come on Yoruichi-chan I wanted to see the outcome!" Naruto pouted still on her shoulder as she continued her way up the school wall.

"No time Naruto you are helping us, like it or not."

Soifon only nodded stiffly in agreement to Yoruichi's words.

Soifon had begun to grudgingly respect Naruto, and in turn Naruto flirted with her… frequently much to Yoruichi's enjoyment. Yoruichi also made a show of teasing Soifon from time to time, and Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the usually aloof and stoic captain stutter and blush.

So they both made a silent tag-team agreement to pick on the beautiful captain once in a while.

"Alright I'm helping can you put me down now?"

Yoruichi did as instructed of course 'accidently' throwing him off the roof in the process.

"Thanks Yoruichi," Naruto grunted sarcastically slowly getting up from his landing, "Alright so what are we looking for?"

"Bounts."

"Eh?"

"I'll explain on the way."

"Alright." Naruto then sighed, "Why am I always the last one to be told things?"

Xx

Ichigo sneezed softly before going back to scowling slightly at Kisuke.

In the end Ichigo was only a little pissed when he found out the whole thing had been a test. He also seemed to be not able to perform his Bankai anymore, upsetting him greatly.

He although couldn't stay mad as he learned more about the new threat the Bounts.

Naruto listened to the conversation, he, Soifon and Yoruichi came up with enough evidence to prove it was a Bounts causing all this destruction and mayhem. After Soifon had left to report to the Soul Society Yoruichi and Naruto had even run into one. They had almost even caught her too, but Naruto's first priority was to protect the civilian, so when she released her 'doll' they had to retreat allowing her to escape.

So now being the 'good boy' he was Naruto followed Yoruichi's orders to stay hidden and listen during to their conversation. He had to keep from laughing during the first part of the awkward silence. It was so quiet he could hear a kunai drop, and he was about to do it to see every ones reaction.

But he didn't and during most of that time he kept his eyes on Yoruichi.

_She looks so hot when she's serious, _Naruto smirked his eyes scanning her form.

He had to admit he was seriously enjoying himself he not only got to check out two hot girls, but he also got to learn about their current situation. He found this whole situation rather amusing so what if there were vampire Bount things just get out some Holy water or whatever and kill them.

Yes he sounded cruel, but during war even the kindest hearts gain some bloodlust.

"I use the word tribe for the lack of a better word."

Naruto's attention went back to the conversation not wanting to miss a too important part of it.

"Because the Bounts are few in number," Kisuke explained, "They're like the Quincy—"

_And shinobi._

"That they are humans with special powers. Quincy's have the power to kill hollows and destroy their souls entirely."

_Hollow? _Naruto thought confused, _Whatever I'll ask Yorichi-chan or Soifon-chan about it later…_

"Which unfortunately led to their downfall. A Bount has the ability to absorb human souls, they do this for nourishment."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly at the thought. _That's sick and very nostalgic._

"Another difference is the Quincy's are born human and die human. Bounts on the other hand are born human but somehow by absorbing human souls have the ability to live forever."

_**Forever how interesting.**_

_Gah! _Naruto flinched glared at his stomach _Damn Kurama don't surprise me like that!_

_**You aren't supposed to let anything surprise you kit.**_

_Well a giant voice in my head is a little surprising don't you think Kur? _Then Naruto grinned, _glad you're back I was beginning to think you were dead._

_**Foolish thought Kit, **_Kurama scoffed, _**Even if I do die I'd be reborn.**_

_The joy. _Naruto thought sarcastically, _I feel for whoever got you stuck into them._

_**Quiet kit. **_Kurama growled, _**Listen to what they are saying it's important.**_

_Well I was until you—_

_**Just listen kit.**_

_Hai…what part did I miss._

… _**The woman shinigami, **_Kurama spat out the name, _**was just explaining your encounter with that female Bount… she left your involvement out.**_

_Ahhhh good memories, Yoruichi transformed right in front of me. _Naruto smirked, _And that Bount was pretty too… Of course not as gorgeous as Yoruichi… Any way thanks for the catch up Kur._

…

_Love you too!_

Naruto internally chuckled he and the Kyuubi had only gotten closer over the years. Now the Kyuubi only wanted to kill Naruto sometimes, and lent his chakra to Naruto at his will. Naruto was even able to transform into full Kyuubi bad ass mode without the Kyuubi trying to take over… all the time. He could even go into the Kyuubi's chakra cloak mode for three days straight without too much effort.

"WHILE YOU'RE SITTING THERE THINKING IT'S STILL OUT THERE!" Ichigo yelled his hand slamming on the table jolting Naruto back to the conversation.

_Yikes anger management. _Naruto thought inwardly laughing at Yoruichi's expression at Ichigo's outburst.

_**Hm, **_Kurama grunted in agreement. _**You're one to talk Kit.**_

…_And this is coming from you Kur?_

_**Shut that extra hole of yours!**_

Naruto chuckled internally at the Kyuubi's expense before going back to listening to Ichigo's rant.

"DID YOU EVER THINK THERE MIGHT BE MORE VICTIMS!"

Kisuke smiled widely opening his fan, "You always get right to the point, such a strong sense of justice."

"Cut the sarcasm." Ichigo said glaring.

While Naruto was internally laughing, _Ahhh Kisuke you and your sense of humor._

"So I've been thinking," Kisuke smirked then pointing his fan at the female Mod Soul, "Ririn go to Ichigo's place."

Naruto smirked, _Oh this is going to be good._

_**Ririn is the female fake soul correct.**_

_Hai, why do you ask?_

_**No reason, **_Kurama grunted.

"Ahh?" Ririn said her mouth opening in protest, "Come on!"

"What?" Ichigo asked confused. "Are you talking about?"

"I think it would be better for you if Chad, Orhime, and you had support."

_Kisuke you are a genius. _Naruto thought his smile widening.

"This Mod Souls will be very helpful since they contain Reishi sensors." Kisuke explained.

_And they are all insanely awesome. _Naruto nodded, _Especially Noba I find his sense of humor and loudness very amusing._

_**They fake soul Noba isn't very loud…**_

_It was sarcasm Kur._

…

"Sensors?" Orhime quietly inquired.

"Specifically designed to sense Reishi waves." Kisuke explained. "In other words it seems as if the enemy is targeting living humans and seeing as you three humans have such high abilities, of course not as high as Naruto's." Kisuke whispered the last part.

"Eh what was that Mr. Hat and Clogs?" Ichigo inquired eyebrows raised in question.

"Nothing." Kisuke smiled, "As I was saying they will most likely target you, of course there is no guarantee they'll notice you, so we must do as we can to find them."

"Wait a minute were does that leave me!" Uryū asked after adjusting his glasses.

"Well you see Uryū…"

_Oh boy, _Naruto grimaced, _Here we go, don't break it to him to hard Kisuke._

_**Break it to him with no mercy I would like to see him suffer.**_

_Kur. _Naruto thought warningly.

"As I was trying to explain." Kisuke muttered not having the heart to break it to the kid….

Of course Ririn did.

"You don't have any abilities anymore."

Naruto almost fell back anime style at her bluntness almost blowing his cover, _Well that's one way to do it… way to go Ririn._

_**Yes way to go Ririn, **_the Kyuubi laughed as he watched Uryū's expression.

"Well then," Kisuke laughed uneasily as the former Quincy bowed his head a rain cloud hovering over him, "Kurōdo I think you should go with Orihime."

Naruto smirked, _He's going to like that._

"Well if you insist." The top hatted Mod Soul blushed smiling perversely.

That left Noba with Chad which they both didn't mind seeing as they were both so very loud they would get along nicely.

"Alright then, good night! And be careful out there!" Kisuke smiled as they all got up to leave.

Both he and Yoruichi watched as the group left once out of earshot Yoruichi asked, "Reishi detectors, when did you think of adding that little feature."

"Yeah I want to know that too." Naruto said appearing behind them, "And uh… What's Reishi again?"

Xx

"So my job just got a whole lot trickier." Naruto sighed putting his tea cup down.

"Hai." Kisuke said fanning himself.

"You know I really am starting to hate that fan." Naruto grunted glaring at the said object.

Kisuke smiled and quickly put the fan behind his back, "So Naruto I'm guessing you made clones to follow all them home."

"Of course, I won't be letting them out of my clone's sight for a while." Naruto's eyes narrowed, "So these Bounts are immortal right?"

"Hai." Kisuke answered, "But as I said earlier only if they absorb enough human souls to keep their life sustained."

"I see…" Naruto trailed off, "So exactly… what kind of immortal are they?"

"What?" Yoruichi asked not understanding Naruto's question.

"Well some time ago—actually now it is a long time ago I faced off against an opponent who couldn't be killed even if I cut his head off, and at the same time I faced a guy who could make his skin really tough and hard, and I am taking diamond hard. He could not only do that, but he also stole his opponent's hearts to keep him alive… So which kinds of immortal are the Bounts?"

"I believe the second one was the best way to describe what kind of 'immortal' they are as I explained earlier they suck out human souls to keep them alive. Although I don't believe they have the diamond hard skin ability… But I wouldn't know since as I had said never battled with one before." Kisuke answered thoughtfully grasping his chin.

"I see… Well thanks for that information…" Naruto sighed. "So… I was wondering just how strong is Ichigo? I mean I've heard so much about him and how he pretty much took on the whole Seireitei single handedly."

"He's strong enough." Kisuke replied smirking, "He has enough skill to take on a Captain level shinigami, and also has a strong bond with his Zanpakto… He has a… hollow inside of him as well."

Naruto stiffened, "A hollow?"

"Hai," Kisuke sighed, "In order for him to regain his shinigami power's he had to cut off his soul chain… Which transformed him into a hollow in the process."

"I see." Naruto said, "So once again a demon takes over someone when they try to gain power…"

"What."

"Nothing," Naruto smiled before stiffening abruptly straitening up as a clones memory came rushing back to him. "Oh shit!"

"What is it?" Kisuke asked his hat hiding his eyes.

"Bad news." Naruto answered grimly.

"Is it a Bount?" Yoruichi asked calmly standing up.

"Hai."

"Where?"

"I don't know my clones are in pursuit right now, but what I do know it's the same one from earlier…" Naruto turned to Kisuke, "Should we help the kids out?"

"No," Kisuke said simply, "They need to learn how to handle situations like this if they want to go against Aizen."

"Alright, so I guess we have to wait till some of my other clones dispel so we can access the situation better…" Naruto sighed, "I better make some more clones though to tell them not to assist Ichigo and them." He quickly and wordlessly made his famous cross seals and eleven new Naruto's appeared, "Alright." Naruto said in complete business mode, "You four follow find the clones following Orihime and Chad. You two go find the clones following Ichigo, and you all will tell the clones to not engage in battle, now go."

"Hai." All the six clones said after a salute.

"Now you three." Naruto said pointing to each of them, "I want you guys to follow the Bount. I'm sure she is going to try to escape, take these with you." Naruto handed three of his clones' headsets and scrolls, "seal them back in these storage scrolls once you're done with them."

"Hai."

"You guys can go." Then Naruto turned to his two final clone, "Alright I need you two to keep an eye on the former Quincy."

"Hai."

"Go." After the two last clones left Naruto sighed sitting back down, "Man… I really wanted a fight too."

"You'll get your chance," Yoruichi said impressed of how serious Naruto could be if he wanted to.

"I guess." Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

Kisuke smiled, "In the meantime I do have some more tests I would like to run so this way Naruto-san!"

"Wha-" Naruto then leaped to his feet, "Not again!"

_**Hahaha, **_the Kyuubi laughed, _**Yes man with the odd clothes torture the boy!**_

_What the hell Kur I thought we had something special._

_**Hmph.**_

Yoruichi watched amusement as Kisuke dragged the unwilling Naruto out of the room for testing; life sure had gotten more entertaining with Naruto around.

Xx

"GAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo shouted as he slashed Zangetsu through the female Bounts fire doll slicing it in half only to have it quickly regenerate. "Damn it how am I supposed to hurt this guy!" Ichigo growled getting frustrated, he kept slashing and stabbing and the doll would keep stitching itself back together.

"Your blade is useless against him," the female Bount smirked.

"I don't believe that for a second, there has got to be a way to cut him." Ichigo scowled as the fire around him grew more intense.

In the distance Naruto's clones watched the scene, the boss had sent more two clones to inform them to not interfere, but they were finding it difficult to just watch.

They had to give Ichigo credit for his undying faith in his sword, but his movements were predictable, slow, and a bit sloppy he needed to turn up his game or he would-to simply put it-die.

Ichigo growled getting more and more frustrated.

"I told you it wouldn't be any good." Ririn said in her stuffed animal form atop of Ichigo's shoulder.

"I know what you said but what else am I supposed to do?"

"Have you already forgot what Kisuke said to you, he said to stay calm in battle. To carefully observe your opponent, and then find a weakness."

"That's right," Ichigo said letting his muscles relax slightly, "Stay calm." Ichigo scanned the doll, "Find a weakness…" his gaze landed on the dolls left part of his chest, "There!"

Naruto's clones sighed as they saw were Ichigo aimed at, "Not going to work kid."

"W-wait!" Ririn screamed hanging on to Ichigo's shoulder for dear life.

"GAHHHHHH!" Ichigo yelled running towards his opponent his sword in a stabbing position, "Dwah!" Zangetsu stabbed cleanly through the doll, "Yeah." Ichigo grunted jumping back when the doll started to collapse.

Naruto's clones watched sighed as they watched Ichigo battle he was still too slow and needed years of practice to even be at their level. Hell he needed even more practice to be at Sasuke's level, it was a fact accepted by Naruto that Sasuke was a better swordsman than he was… But only slightly better, and Naruto had his stamina to back him up, so they were pretty well matched.

Naruto also knew though why the Soul Society wanted him to watch the kid, he showed more potential than anyone Naruto had seen… even Rookie of the Year's didn't show as much promise as Ichigo did.

"Too bad it's not over kid." One of Naruto's clones said smirking. "In fact I think you only made her puppet thing angry."

"See I knew his weak point was his heart," Ichigo smirked proudly, "Thanks for the help Ririn."

"Wait hold on look over there!" Ririn said panic was evident in her voice.

"GWAHHH!" Ichigo screamed as the dolls form spewed magma at him throwing him back.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." The Bount smiled her arms crossed.

"I want to go down there and wipe that smirk off of that hot Bount lady's face."

"Too bad we aren't allowed to interfere."

"Yeah, but she acts soooo tough, and she's not even doing the fucking fighting!"

"Everyone calm down." The leader of the clones stated calmly, "We might alert the enemy of our position."

"You sure alerted me of your position."

"Hm?" Naruto's clones grunted getting in fighting stances before relaxing, "Oh… hey Rukia."

"Naruto or Narutos." Rukia greeted smirking, "So… you're not helping strawberry?"

"Boss ordered us not too..." The clones answered back, "So it looks like you will have to be doing the saving."

"Typical." Rukia smiled before waving, "Well guess I have to hurry. See you around Naruto."

"Right… Man she's cute."

"What about Yoruichi?"

"…She's sexy."

Xx

"Rukia's here." Naruto said rubbing his sore arm let's just say a lot of Kisuke's tests had his arms involved.

"I'm surprised she didn't come any sooner." Kisuke said drinking his newly filled tea.

"And it seems I was right Yoruichi, Ichigo is battling the Bount from before…" Naruto stiffened as another clone dispelled, "And it seems another one has made it to the scene."

"This is getting more and more interesting." Kisuke smiled, "What does this man look like?"

"Brown hair and eyes, with a goatee, he appears to be around the 40's or 50's." Naruto then let out a growl, "From the distance my clones were at they aren't certain but the man seems to be able to command snakes. I believe it's the same man Orhime and Chad ran into earlier although my clones didn't get a good look at the man's face before so I can't be certain."

_**Let's go down there and kill that bastard!**_

_Why so pumped up Kur? _Naruto thought blandly.

_**Anyone who controls snakes is my enemy that snake bastard caused us some problems, and even now… I'll destroy him if we ever meet.**_

Naruto smirked, _Well you seem more bloodthirsty than usual._

_**Queit Kit the man with the fan is talking to you.**_

_Fan where!_

"I see." Kisuke said holding out his fan in all it's glory for Naruto to see. "I wonder…"

"Kisuke." Yoruichi said in an amused warning.

"Hmm?" Kisuke then looked down at his hand realizing the problem he quickly put the fan away, "Sorry Naruto-san it's a force of habit."

"Right." Naruto said crossing his arms with a twitching eye.

_Thanks for the heads up Kur._

Xx

"And then I was given orders to return here." Rukia explained, she had been able to reach Ichigo just in time and after another Bount came to the scene taking the female Bount away Orhime and Chad arrived. So now they were all at the park and Rukia was explaining why she got sent back to The World of the Living. "And again rid this town of Hollows it wasn't what I was expecting or even really wanted, I had hoped I'd return to training, but I was in no position to question the order."

_I also am Naruto's contact, _Rukia internally chuckled, but she kept a straight face, _so now I'm stuck with two idiots. _

"I guess it figures." Ichigo grumbled, "I rescued you and now I'm stuck with you again."

"Hey wait a minute that's my line." Rukia said joking in monotone.

"Hey Ichigo," Ririn said getting up on his shoulder, "Who is this person?"

"Wha-." Rukia said taking a step back in shock, "What is that! Why is that ugly stuffed doll talking!"

_Oh good one Rukia. _Naruto's clones chuckled.

"All right!" Ririn yelled a tick mark on her forhead, "Pick on the helpless ugly old doll! I'm here to assist Ichigo I didn't get to choose my own body!" Ririn finished tears began to form in her eyes.

How I don't know I mean can dolls even cry?

"To assist you how?" Rukia asked still a little wary of the crying doll on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo shrugged, "Urahara said I'd need her to help locate the Bount characters we saw earlier."

Rukia rested her hand on her chin, "Hmm… I don't think I understand."

_I don't really either, but I can't really ask can I. _One of Naruto's clones sighed.

"Well." Ririn pouted, "If you judge everything by its appearance you'll be sorry."

"She meant," Kurōdo said, "She doesn't understand what the Bounts are even doing here Ririn."

"Hmm." Rukia said quietly, "I can't even tell if they are supposed to be allies or enemies."

"Yes they are hard to read, that's for sure, and are very dangerous… But as for their objectives, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know." Kurōdo said bouncing on Orhime's side.

Rukia's eyes widened when she saw the pink talking rabbit satchel on Orhime's waist.

"Hello there my pretty young lady." Kurōdo said lifting his ears.

_Oh he is going to get it! _Naruto's clones all watched intensely at what Rukia was going to do next.

"Huh." Rukia said slowly getting closer. "What is this?"

"Oh." Orhime smiled, "His name is Kurōdo Urahara gave him to me as an assistant and right over there is Noba who is here to assist Chad."

Rukia however wasn't paying attention to Orihime's words as she stared at Kurōdo, "He's so… so cute."

All the Naruto's mouths fell open, _HUH!_

"Oh I just love him!" Rukia squealed hugging him to his chest, "He looks just like my Chappy!"

All the Naruto's eyes twitched, "I didn't mean get it like that!" one of the clones screamed whispered.

"You there." One of the Naruto's whispered pointing at another clone, "Dispel Boss needs to know about this."

"Yes sir." The Naruto clone saluted and just before he dispelled he grumbled, "Why can't Rukia-chan hug me like that?"

Xx

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled spitting out his tea.

"Yes Naru-kun you just lost again."

"No I didn't mean that…" Naruto trailed off before looking back down at the game, "WHAT! I COULDN'T HAVE LOST! I have four aces!"

"I have a Royal Flush, which beats your four aces." Yoruichi stated calmly collecting the chips.

"Errr…. Not fair I'm just learning." Naruto pouted.

"So why were you saying what for earlier Naruto?" Yoruichi asked stacking up her poker chips.

"Did you know Rukia like rabbits? And all I have to do to get her to hug me is to buy her a rabbit?"

"No I didn't know that and Naru-kun you're bleeding."

"Huh," Naruto said looking over his body, "Where?"

"No Naru-kun that's a term meaning your cards are showing."

"Oh." Naruto said quickly pulling up his cards."

"It doesn't matter I saw them though."

"Why?"

"Cause I have three two's and a pair of jacks which beats your pair of ten."

"FUCK!"

Xx

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Kon yelled waving his arms around as he watched Rukia hug Kurōdo, "I thought you loved me the most, how can love be so cruel!"

_Yeah! _All the Naruto clones thought completely agreeing with Kon, _If all we need to do is transform into a rabbit to be hugged like that then we'll as sure as hell do it!_

"As much as I would like to Rukia I can't give you Kurōdo." Orhime face then turned thoughtful, "We both want the same bag… That means this is a love triangle."

"I want to be in the love triangle too!" Kon yelled jumping up and down.

_US TOO!_

Xx

Naruto's clone watched as the scene unfolded he was one of the three clones that followed the Bounts.

So far he only knew about three of those Bounts people… things. The man who seemed to be in charge was a man with white hair and red eyes, his name was something Jin. Well anyways Jin had said there were more Bounts and he was gathering them all together.

The woman Bount from earlier who was now identified as Yoshino was what Naruto gathered to be Jin's used-to-be-lover.

The man that had stopped the fight between Ichigo and Yoshino was Utigawa Ryō (whose only full name he was able to catch) and he seems to be Jin's not so loyal servant.

Watching them Naruto picked up the disgust Yoshino held for Jin, and Naruto couldn't blame her. He didn't even know the man, but it didn't take a genius to figure out something had twisted Jin into his ambition.

Using Genjutsu to mask his presence he followed Yoshino and Ryō as the left the meeting room. Ryō was leading her to where she would be held locked up since she wouldn't really cooperate.

Sticking to the ceiling on all fours Naruto watched as she was pushed into a storage room and was locked in.

"Dumbass you copy?" Naruto's clone whispered silently into his headset.

"Hai, hear you quietly and clear where are you Baka?"

Naruto and his clones made it an inside joke to talk to each other in code names. The original was obviously called Boss, and each clone would claim a stupid or dorkish name such as Sasuke, Baka, Idiot, and so on.

"I'm outside a room where they are keeping the Yoshino lady," Baka replied, "She doesn't seem to be loyal to the leader of the Bounts… So do we free her?"

"No." Dumbass replied, "I don't trust these Bounts loyal or not."

"I say we take a vote." Baka whispered, "Hot-head you there?"

"Hai."

"What do you think?"

"Sorry to say Baka, but I agree with Dumbass we can't take that chance of not only revealing ourselves, but also failing the mission we were giving by the Boss."

"I understand." Baka sighed, "So do we dispel now."

"Have you scanned the whole area already Hot-head?"

"Hai, I know exactly where we are located and where everything on the outside is."

"Baka have you gathered the Intel on the Bounts located here."

"Hai I know their appearance, their Reishi level, and what gender they are... And what size the women are."

"… Of course you'd study the last part."

"What can I say?" Hot-head smirked.

"Alright back to the subject," Dumbass said sighing, "I have pretty much mapped this whole places internal structure out in my head… So I guess we seal the headsets in the scroll and then dispel."

Xx

Naruto's clone Fish cake was the leader for spying on the Kurosaki's. And was right now holding in a laugh as he watched Ichigo and his father have their normal or not so normal fights which as usual involved a lot of kicking.

His eyes saddening a little bit as he watched them argue, Ichigo probably didn't know just how fortunate he was of having at least one of his parents alive…

Naruto would do almost anything do see his parents again, and watching Ichigo and his dad fight made it a little easier knowing behind all that fighting was sadness. The sadness was caused by Ichigo's mother's death…

How he knew it was kind of obvious with the huge poster of her in the living room.

Fish Cake stuck to the side of the wall listening as Ichigo and his friends conversed on their next room. He like his Boss found Ichigo's conversations with his friends amusing and oddly familiar.

During their whole conversation he found it hard to not comment, and to keep his chakra barely noticeable. This was hard for him, because even if he was a clone he still had a tremendous amount of chakra reserves, and to keep it suppressed for a long time was bothersome.

Fish cake stiffened before smirking at the presence making its way towards the Kurosaki Household.

_Entering Renji._

Fish Cake chuckled when the said shinigami made himself known when he crashed through the window landing on the surprised Kurosaki Isshin.

Fish cake smile became even wider when he heard Rukia's plan for the next day.

They were going to wing it.

**Omake: What the hell is an iPod!**

Naruto stared at the device in his hands, he had bought it earlier from the money he got from the D-ranked missions he had been doing around town… Some of the older villagers paid tons of money just for him to help garden, or mow their lawn.

Naruto had bought this thing called an 'iPod' because he had seen teenagers use it with things called 'headphones' plugged in so they could listen to music.

The person at the store had explained to him the concept, and stuff, he even bought a ten dollar iTunes card to buy things called 'apps.'

Now all he needed was help on how to use this interesting device.

Xx

"Alright!" Naruto smiled as a new game appeared on his screen.

He went through this whole tutorial thing, and now had gotten the hang of using the iSore as Naruto liked to call it… because he thought it was a pain in the ass to sign up for. He had to make a thingy called an 'email' to even make something called an account… So Kami help the creator of the iPod if this thing wasn't worth his damn precious time..

"I am going to totally beat this game." Naruto smirked, "Whose better at Fruit Ninja than a the Orange Hokage! That's right NO ONE!"

Xx

"DIE BITCHES!" Naruto yelled slicing the fruit with his fingers, "Hell yes 605 fruits destroyed, who's the best Hokage ever!"

"NARUTO!"

"Oi." Naruto winced, "Oh hey Yoruichi."

"What are you doing making all this noise at two in the fucking morning!"

"Playing Fruit Ninja."

"What?"

"Let me show you Yoruichi-chan." Naruto smirked holding up his iPod, "You're going to love it."

Xx

Soifon stared at the two her expression blank.

Naruto awkwardly scratched his head yawning, "So that's what happened…"

Soifon slowly reached for her Zanpakto, "So let's summarize what you just told me shall we."

"Mmkay." Naruto slurred blinking to stay awake.

"First of all you bought an 'iPod."

"Hai."

"Then you played that iPod waking Yoruichi-sama from her precious sleep at two in the morning."

"Mmmmhm."

"And then you two stayed up the whole night playing the 'iPod,' and now since you both are so tired we have to put the investigation on hold."

"Hai."

"…"

Xx

"GWAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo jumped slightly at his desk, "What the hell was that!"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah things are getting close to the show down. Anyway hope you enjoyed and stuff….<strong>

**I came up with the nick name things because I didn't want to keep saying Naruto's clone this and Naruto's clone that… so yeah.**

**Also I am making a story called Naruto meets iPod apps, and Bleach meets the iPod…**

**Tell me what you want!**

**Also I WAS planning on making this a twenty chapter story... but now I am extending it :) or :( for some of you.**

**So yeah...**

**Review or I will do **

**(/-)/~****彡 (*o*)**

**To you… And in case you're wondering that's me throwing a ping pong table at you.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**JKJK**

**But seriously **

**REVIEW!**


	9. AN SORRY!

**Hey all sorry this is just an author's note!**

**i knoiw I am not really supposed to do these... but this is sort of important...**

**Don't worry I will update a chappy later this week, but right now I have a few questions…**

**1. Do you want me to do the whole Bount arc, or just do a summary of what happened?**

**2. Who do you want paired with Naruto?**

**3. Do you want someone to come into the future with Naruto?**

**4. And finally do you want me to make Omakes?**

**So yeah… that's all…**

**Sorry if you came her expecting a chapter, but only getting an author's note… I know I hate it when that happens…**

**Thanks**

**And remember**

**IAmAFreakingninja**


	10. ON HOLD!

**Hey umm... yeah...**

**This is Jackie you guys don't know me-I do not have an account-but I am IAmAFreakingNinja's friend, and as you guys might know... or not know IAmAFreakingNinja was injured... Well those injuries turned out to be more serious than the doctors thought... and she is right now in the hospital... and is very ill... But nothing life threatening! I think...**

**Well... ****She wanted me to tell you guys she is SO sorry, and she'll try to get better soon to go back to writing... **

**In other words this story is on HOLD for a while...**

**She is really sorry, I beg as her friend not to get mad at her... The accident wasn't her fault...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**So bye...**

**- Jackie**


	11. UP FOR ADOPTION

**Hey all... it's Jackie again...**

**I'm sorry i have made some of you wait for another chapter for months now, but I didn't really have the heart or time to put this up...**

**On 5/12/12 IAmAFreakingNinja... didn't make it...**

**It unfortunately made a turn for the worst, she was weak, then got sick, and just... passed away.**

**I won't be taking this story off, because i am sure that's not what she would've wanted... but I will be putting this up for adoption for her... she wouldv'e wanted her stories to be finished.**

**I know some of you will probably be wondering why i won't finish this, and the reason is simply because I can't. It wouldn't seem right without her... ****So if you are interested in adopting any of her three stories, it would be nice if you could put it in a review, or PM me for the guidlines. The official adoption will be announced in the summary.**

**On her behalf I thank you for following her stories, I want you guys to know she really appreciated you all. She almost cried when she saw all of her get well soons, so thank you fanfiction, and all of you reading this because you really helped her with... everything.**

**-Jackie**


End file.
